


Not Supposed to Happen

by cutielemon07



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ableism by the bad guys, Barrisco - Freeform, Barry blames himself, But who are the bad guys?, Cisco Ramon Becomes Vibe, Coma, Disability, Evil doppelgänger, Hint-yes they are, Hospitals, Like before you even start this, Major Character Injury, Medical stuff, Multi, Olicity on the side, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Slow Burn, alternate Cisco, and it is not pretty, are the bad guys even bad?, bullet wounds, but who is this mysterious Cisco, flashvibe, give Cisco a hug right now, it's gonna be downright nasty, medical gore, paralysed, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cisco gets unexpectedly-and very badly-injured, the true extent of his Vibe powers is revealed. However, the rest of Team Flash is forced to deal with an alternate version of Cisco who walked on their doorstep and with Zoom still about. Surely the two events aren't connected. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Feel It?

 

"No! Cisco!" Barry Allen shouted desperately. He felt his heart pounding at the sight of one of his best friends lying on the ground in an alley, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

He dashed to his friend's side in a blur of yellow and red lightning.

" _Barry, what's happened_?" Caitlin asked through the comms. Something in her voice sounded urgent, not that Barry could hear it.

Barry couldn't hear anything. Everything in the world was stopped and nothing existed except for him and Cisco.

" _Barry_!" Caitlin said a little louder, forcing Barry to listen to her.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, nervously.

" _What's happened to Cisco_?" Caitlin demanded, but sounding incredibly anxious.

"I... I don't know, but he's really bleeding out." Barry said. "I gotta bring him back to S.T.A.R. Labs-I can't..."

" _Allen_." Another voice came in, just as demanding. " _Why is Cisco losing blood? Has he broken any bones, been shot or stabbed_..."

Barry immediately and quickly-also gently-checked his friend over for injuries.

"Yeah, he's been shot." Barry said.

Over at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin's hand flew to her mouth as she looked over to Harrison Wells-the Earth-2 Harrison Wells, not Eobard Thawne Harrison Wells.

"Where has he been shot?" Harry asked.

There was a pause as they all awaited a reply.

" _Left arm. Uh... Shoulder_."

Caitlin scribbled down notes on a nearby piece of paper.

" _I think he took one to the leg-yep thigh. And_..." Barry breathed heavily.

"Barry, tell us." Caitlin begged. "Please."

" _He's been shot i-in the back... Three times_."

"So we're dealing with six gunshot wounds?" Caitlin asked, ignoring exactly where.

" _Yeah. Six. And a small stab wound to the palm of the hand. Cisco probably tried to put up a fight_ -"

"Barry, stop pretending to play forensic scientist-" Harry began, softly grunting.

" _I **am** a forensic scientist_." Barry protested.

"And bring Cisco back to us at S.T.A.R. Labs." Harry finished, ignoring Barry's interruption.

Caitlin stood up out of her chair and began to walk out of the Cortex.

"Where are _you_ going?" Harry asked.

"Well... _Someone_ has to inform Dante."

"Dante?"

"Cisco's older brother."

"Get the crash cart ready. Then you can inform all the people you want to." Harry said coldly.

"My friend is hurt, I-"

"You are a doctor. You will help him. If not, we will have him brought to a hospital."

Caitlin grunted. "Fine." She walked over to the desk and spoke into the microphone. "Barry, there's been a change of plans-you're to bring Cisco to the hospital, not to S.T.A.R. Labs."

" _W-why, Caitlin_?" Barry asked. " _I'm almost there_."

"Just do it." She said in monotone, turning to glare at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Snow, why'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"Because Cisco's loved ones deserve to see him. Everyone. Dante, Joe, Oliver..."

"Joe West, who's already a member of Team Flash and Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow who both visit here all the time. Also, I'd hardly call Oliver one of Ramon's loved ones."

"He's his friend."

"Who's whose friend?" Joe asked, walking into the Cortex. "And where's Barry?"

"At the hospital." Caitlin answered.

"My god, is he alright?" Joe asked, shocked.

"He's fine." Harry replied, walking over. "But unfortunately Cisco is not."

"Cisco?!" Joe choked out. He hadn't expected Cisco to end up hurt from anything. Cisco was _never_ usually hurt-well physically anyway. "What happened?"

"We're still not sure. But the result was that he was shot several times and also... Stabbed." Caitlin explained quietly.

Joe's shoulders slumped as he let out what was left of the air in his lungs.

"Shot. Cisco." He shook his head. "Who else knows?"

"Jesse doesn't and nor does Iris, if you're wondering." Harry said.

"But you're probably going to have to tell her." Caitlin added.

"Why aren't you treating him here?" Joe asked.

"Because I'm not equipped to deal with a guy with severe blood loss from bullet wounds and may or may not be paralysed as a result."

"Wait- _paralysed_?!" Joe shook his head. "So it gets worse, then? I don't understand, I thought he could see the future."

"He _can_ see across timelines. Maybe he just didn't see _this_ timeline where he got himself shot in the spine." Harry shrugged.

"Insensitive!" Caitlin hissed loudly.

"Cisco... Is he-"

"We don't know, Joe." Caitlin shook her head. "Barry should update us when he gets to the hospital."

"He didn't get shot too, did he?"

A blur of red and yellow lightning rushed into the Cortex, blowing away pieces of paper as he did. Barry Allen.

"I'll take that as a no-Barry, how's Cisco?" Joe asked urgently.

Barry didn't reply. He just looked at everyone sadly.

"Oh no, Bar." Joe breathed. "Is he-he isn't gone, is he?"

"No." Barry shook his head. "But it's not looking good."

"Who should we inform?" Caitlin asked, getting her phone out.

"Everyone."

"Inform everyone about what?" Cisco asked, casually strolling into the Cortex sucking on a lollipop.

"Cisco?" Joe asked incredulously.

"This... Isn't possible." Barry shook his head. "I just took you to the hospital. You were shot."

Caitlin stared at Cisco in disbelief before she put two and two together.

"Barry, what was Cisco wearing when you took him to the hospital?"

"Not _that_ , that's for sure." Barry said.

"H-has has there been another breach?" Caitlin asked.

"No, Caitlin, we closed them all off."

"Yeah, but..."

"Actually." Harry said, staring at one of the computer consoles. "There has been. One of these Ciscos is _not_ our Cisco."

He turned to Caitlin. "Don't inform _anyone_ until we know for sure that it's _our_ Cisco that's hurt."

Barry rushed out of the Cortex and out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Where's he off to?" Cisco or Maybe Not Cisco asked.

"To find out whose Cisco you are." Harry replied. "At least, that's what I would do."

* * *

Barry rushed to the hospital and ran inside. There he found a team of doctors and nurses still trying to stabilise Cisco-the Cisco that he'd brought in. And almost immediately he managed to get into a row with the receptionist.

"I can't let you see him."

"I'm not asking to see him, I want to see the clothes he was brought in with."

"Are you family?"

"No, I-"

"Are you his emergency contact?"

"I don't think so...?"

"I can't let you do that."

"Please, we're best friends."

"Best friends aren't family."

"I'm more family to him than his own family!" Barry huffed. "There's more to family than blood, you know!"

"I'm only following hospital procedure, sir."

"Can't you break it?"

"No, I can't."

"Not even for a superhero?"

" _You're_ a superhero? Yeah right." The receptionist scoffed.

"I know The Flash."

"Okay, you get the Flash here and I'll let you see your friend." She said not believing him and going back to her paperwork.

Barry looked over at the Cisco he'd brought in. What if it _was_ his Cisco? Then where was the other Cisco from?

More doctors suddenly swarmed around that Cisco and Barry's heart sunk. Whatever they were there for, it wouldn't be good.

"He's stopped breathing!"

"His heart rate's slowing!"

"He's losing too much blood!"

Barry looked back at the receptionist.

"You've got a deal, lady." Barry ran out of the E.R and returned seconds later at The Flash.

"Hmm. Wasn't expecting _you_ so fast." The receptionist said, looking up from her paperwork. "Come to think of it, I wasn't expecting you at all."

"Yeah, well I'm here." Barry grunted. "Let me see Cisco's things."

"I've already told you, no."

"Wha-No you didn't."

"Yeah, this kid told me that he needed to see a patients personal items. So did you. You're that kid."

"No, I'm not. I'm The Flash." Barry protested.

He looked over at his maybe friend. One of the doctors was jamming a tube down his throat and Barry's chest tightened. He couldn't see his friend. He looked back at the receptionist.

"I need that stuff to help find who did this to that man."

Another doctor rushed over to maybe-Cisco; he looked more senior than the others.

"What's going on here?"

"Francisco Ramon. He's 23 and suffered multiple gunshot wounds. We don't know how it happened, but he was brought in by The Flash."

The doctor looked over at Barry, who was dressed as The Flash. Whispers spread among the E.R. staff.

The doctor then approached Barry.

"You brought this young man in?" He asked.

Barry couldn't bring himself to do anything else but nod. He took a breath to compose himself. "Yeah. He's one of my best friends." He replied.

The doctor simply nodded. "Did you see anything else that might help us treat him? Do you know anything? Does he have any allergies? Pre-existing conditions?"

"Uh... Not that I'm aware of." Barry frowned. He hesitated to tell the doctor that Cisco was also a Metahuman, but as the doctor turned back to might-be-Earth-1's-Cisco, he felt he had to.

"Actually, there is something." Barry blurted out. "He's like me. Not fast, but he's got powers like me. He's... My sidekick." He cringed internally-Cisco would kill him for telling anyone that he was a sidekick. If that _was_ his Cisco, that is.

The doctor turned to Barry.

"That explains the clothes he was brought in with." One of the nurses said. "Some sort of weird superhero outfit with some goofy little goggles."

Barry's eyes widened slightly and his heart skipped a beat. Probably several with how fast-even for him-that it had been beating before. This _couldn't be_ his Cisco.

Barry rushed out of the E.R and ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs. There, everyone was waiting for him-Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Harry and _other_ Cisco. Not _his_ Cisco.

"I know which Cisco's which!" Barry said, yanking down his cowl.

"So do we, Barry, now hush." Harry said curtly.

" _Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can_." A voice said from the other end of the phone. " _I didn't anticipate that something like **this** could happen. Not to **you** guys anyway_."

"Okay, we'll see you soon, Oliver." Caitlin nodded, hanging up.

"Oliver... Queen?" Barry raised an eyebrow. "Why? To help us get other Cisco back?"

"Well, yes. And no." Caitlin said gently.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were gone, they found out which Cisco is ours." Iris let out a small sigh.

"How'd you do that?"

"We asked." Harry said.

"Barry..." Iris bit her lip. "This Cisco here. Is _not_ ours."

Barry's heart sank. "Wait... Not?!"

"I'm so sorry, Bar."

Barry's stomach knotted as he thought of Cisco, lying alone in the hospital. The blood loss. The tube rammed down his throat. The bullet in his spine.

"No. It can't be." Barry shook his head. "This _has_ to be our Cisco!" He pointed at the Cisco sitting at one of the computer consoles, nibbling on a Twizzler.

"You're in denial." Caitlin said. "You need-"

"I don't need anything!" Barry raised his voice sounding more scared than angry. "Other than to get _this_ Cisco back where he came from or so help me..."

"Barry, we understand. Cisco's our friend too." Iris said. "You found him. You brought him into the hospital and saw him like that. It's understandable that you'd react differently to the rest of us. It's okay."

"Yeah." Barry sighed. "Took the words right out of my mouth." He groaned slightly, thinking of how fragile Cisco looked. How fragile life actually is.

"How bad is it, Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Very." Barry answered. "Cisco... They just forced a tube down his throat. And they were squeezing blood into him. I-so many people. He's in bad shape."

"Cisco." Caitlin let out a small gasp. "No."

Joe shook his head. "Oh, Bar."

"Wait-other me's dying?!" The other Cisco asked.

"I'm sure Cisco will be okay." Harry said over the chatter. "They're only doing it for his own good. If Cisco-our Cisco-needs life support, then..."

"What if he never gets better? What if he dies?" Barry said desperately. "I can't live with that!"

"Barry, you didn't shoot Cisco-"

"But I found him like that, Joe!"

"Joe is right, Barry, this isn't your fault. None of it. Someone shot Cisco with the intention of killing him. It's _their_ fault." Caitlin said.

"Other me was shot?!" Other Cisco huffed. "This day has just been awful."

"Well, I'm sorry Earth-Whatever Ramon." Harry snapped. "But this day isn't about you. It's about _this_ Earth's Ramon."

"Who didn't get injured by Barry." Joe repeated.

"Yeah." Barry grunted. He knew that rationally, it wasn't his fault. He didn't cause any of it, but he couldn't help but feel like he did.

"He's probably going to be in surgery all night, Barry." Joe let out a sigh. "Come on. Iris and I will come with you to the hospital."

"What's the point? They're not going to let me see him, Joe. Or you or Caitlin or Iris-anyone." Barry said dejectedly.

"Then use the cop card, Barry!"

"It won't work on someone in a coma, Joe!"

"He's been shot several times. You're a forensic scientist. Tell them you need pictures of his wounds-you probably will anyway. I've called it in with Singh."

"Cisco." Barry shook his head. "I don't think I can see him like that."

Joe frowned. There was something about the way Barry was acting that seemed really unusual to him. And it wasn't just good friend in a coma.

"Barry... How do you feel?" Joe asked carefully.

"How do I feel? Joe, how do you think I feel?!" Barry held back a sob. "I feel like this is my fault-if I'd got to him ten seconds sooner I might've saved him."

"Is that why you're acting so oddly?" Joe asked. "Because you think you could have saved Cisco? Well, you probably _did_ save him by just bringing him to the hospital. You might not have even been able to stop him from being-"

"It feels like my mother all over again and I don't want to lose someone I love in the same way." Barry sighed. "Whether it's you or Iris or Caitlin-"

"Or Cisco." Joe finished with a nod. "Yeah. I understand."

"Oh, Barry." Iris pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Yeah." Barry said with a small sigh. "I hope so."


	2. Little Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris visit Cisco in the hospital and bump into Oliver along the way, who needs some help of his own.  
> Meanwhile, small tremors can be felt...

t the hospital, it was found out that Caitlin was Cisco's emergency contact. She volunteered to stay there with Cisco's family to keep everyone else updated on his condition.

The next morning, she was on the phone to Joe, who'd taken Barry home for the night.

"Alright, thanks Caitlin. I'll tell him now." Joe said down the phone. "Bye." He put the phone down as Barry walked into the living room.

"Tell me what?" Barry asked with a small yawn.

"Did you not sleep last night?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "Or were you too worried about Cisco?"

"The second one."

"Well, I just got off the phone with Caitlin." Joe said. "Cisco's out of surgery and survived the night."

"That's... Good?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Joe nodded. "But there was a bullet and it hit Cisco's spine. I do _not_ want you beating yourself up about this, but Bar... She said he might be paralyzed."

Barry stared into space, breathing heavily and saying nothing.

"Will he live?" Barry said after a while.

"I-I don't know, Bar. Caitlin said he's still critical. They've got him in the ICU."

"I don't want Cisco to be in a coma, Joe. I want him to be with us. We need him."

"We have a perfectly good Cisco back at S.T.A.R. Labs, who needs to get back home." Joe pointed out.

"But he's not _my_ Cisco!" Barry said desperately.

"He's right, Dad." Iris said. "That Cisco-if it's an alternate Cisco-wouldn't have the memories of Barry. Who knows what their relationship might be."

"Hey, Iris." Barry greeted.

"How're you feeling today?" She asked.

"Like Cisco might die."

"Why don't you go see him?"

"Because Caitlin said it's family only."

"Actually, Barry, she never said that." Joe corrected.

"Then come on." Iris said. "We'll go to Jitters first, for coffee and to prepare, then we'll go and see Cisco in the hospital. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too." She smiled.

"He's in a coma, Iris."

"Actually, Caitlin never said that either." Joe said. "She said he was in critical condition in the intensive care unit. She never said _anything_ about a coma."

"But-" Barry protested.

"Come on, Barry. Go with Iris to Jitters. Take the day off and go see Cisco."

"What about Captain Singh?"

"I'll tell him you need a day off." Joe offered. "You know I called in Cisco's attack to him last night. I'll tell him you're friends... He should understand."

Barry sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Barry and Iris entered Jitters a while later to find Oliver Queen already there. He raised his cup and gave a nod to Barry, who walked over.

"Felicity couldn't make it?" Barry asked.

"No. But she sent this card." Oliver reached down into a bag and pulled out a pale pink envelope with ' _For Cisco_ ' written on it.

Barry took the card. "Thanks. Oliver." He gave a small smile.

"Don't smile on my account, Barry." Oliver shook his head. "Cisco's been shot and you feel bad."

"It was brutal, Oliver. As a forensic scientist for the CCPD, I see those scenes a lot but with Cisco as the victim..."

"He's afraid of losing Cisco like he lost his mom." Iris said, walking over to the table. She put a coffee down next to Barry.

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "Exactly that. And Cisco's probably paralyzed but if I was faster I could've stopped it."

"You're fast anyway though."

"Yeah, but I could have at least seen who did it." Barry said. "I heard the shots, and the person was long gone and Cisco was bleeding out bad."

"According to Caitlin, there was a bullet that hit his spine." Iris explained. "He's in the ICU and it's not looking good, but he survived emergency surgery. And the night."

"Oh wow. Barry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You were hundreds of miles away in Star City." Barry sighed. "But that a not even the weirdest thing, Oliver."

"Really?"

"After I brought Cisco to the hospital, _another_ Cisco just showed up at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Another Cisco?" Oliver raised an eyebrow

"And he _wasn't_ Reverb, Cisco's evil Earth-2 clone." Barry said. "Because that one died."

"So there's three Ciscos-our one, a dead one and _another_ one you don't know his alignment-who is in S.T.A.R. Labs... Right now?"

Barry nodded. "Pretty much. Yeah."

"Barry. I have no words for this." Oliver said.

"Yeah, none of us have any words for it either." Barry added.

"Give my regards to Cisco." Oliver said, standing up to leave.

"You're not coming to the hospital with us?" Iris asked.

"They wouldn't let me in."

"So..."

"I was actually gonna come down anyway. I need some help with something that's going on in Star City." He said. "But I can see you need my help too."

"Yeah, we do." Barry sighed.

"I'm going to help you find whoever did this to Cisco."

"The police are looking into it." Barry grasped his cup in his hands.

"Sometimes, you need more than to go to the police. Like your little Metahuman jail."

"For the record," Iris began, "it's unlikely a Metahuman did this. They don't use guns."

"Yeah. We're gonna catch whoever did it." Barry said. "And by 'we', I mean the CCPD."

"Barry."

"If it's a Metahuman, we'll lock him in the pipeline. Or her." He

"Barry."

"Cisco deserves better, you know?"

"Barry. I know. I get it."

."Ah. Felicity."

"I know how you're feeling. But you have to rise up. Continue to be the hero Central City knows you to be."

"Yeah, to save others-"

"And I trust that you'll do what's best for Cisco." Oliver said. "But right now, I need to sort out my own case."

"Okay well... Other Cisco, Wells and Jesse are at S.T.A.R. Labs if you need help."

"I'll pay them a visit then." Oliver said. "Good luck, Barry."

Barry nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Oliver."

Oliver gave a small nod to Barry and Iris before leaving the coffee shop.

* * *

Caitlin met them both at the hospital with a hug each.

"Don't sugarcoat it, Caitlin. How is he?" Barry asked with a concerned frown.

Caitlin's glanced away. "He's... It's complicated."

"How are _you_ doing?" Iris asked. "It must be hard on you dealing with this."

"I've lost so many people close to me." Caitlin said with a light sigh. "I can't lose Cisco. I just can't."

Barry shook his head. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not, Barry." Caitlin said gently. "Honestly."

"His family must be devastated." Barry mumbled.

"They are, Barry, but it's not your fault." Caitlin assured.

"You tried to save your friend, you're not at fault here." Iris rubbed Barry's arm reassuringly.

"Oliver's here." Barry changed the subject. "Asking about Cisco. Really shocked to hear he might be paralyzed."

"There's no 'might be' about it, Barry." Caitlin sucked her teeth. "It's... It's a given."

Barry let out a small whimper and Iris gasped.

"Barry, I'm sorry." Iris said softly.

Almost instantly his phone vibrated.

"Oliver?" Iris asked.

Barry shook his head "Felicity."

"What did she say?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh... 'Sorry to hear about Cisco, if you need me to come down, I'll find a way'." Barry read. "I-it goes on-'keep everyone close. If someone's after Cisco, or just Metahumans, they might want you'."

"Sound advice." Iris nodded.

"Yeah." Barry agreed. He hadn't thought that someone could be targeting Metahumans-or worse... The Flash.

"You know, Cisco's mom's here." Caitlin said, changing the subject off Metahumans. "She's muttering to him in Spanish."

"Well, Cisco _is_ Puerto Rican." Barry shrugged. "And they _do_ speak Spanish there."

"So how _is_ Mrs Ramon taking it?" Iris frowned.

"She looked shocked and upset when she first saw him. Nothing's really changed since then other than now she's more talkative to the doctors, like asking them questions about Cisco's life support systems." Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "She's particularly interested in the ventilator. She even asks _me_ about that stuff."

"Well... You are a doctor, aren't you?"

"I am and I'm happy to help her understand what's happening to her son, but..." Caitlin paused.

"But what, Caitlin?" Iris asked gently.

"But... I need to process what's happened to him myself." Caitlin finished, choking back a sob.

Iris rubbed Caitlin's arm, softly.

"It's fine." Caitlin blinked the tears back. "Come on. It's fine. I'll take you to the ICU."

"I don't know if I want to see that." Barry frowned. "Intrude on his family-I'm not family."

"You're as much family to him as his biological family." Caitlin argued.

"I can't help thinking either, how many alternate timelines has he died in?" Barry let out a sigh. "And then there was that time with the robot bees. And you have to count Reverb..."

"Earth 2-Cisco wasn't your fault either, Barry. Nothing that's happened to any Cisco in any universe is your fault... Probably."

"I get it, Caitlin."

"Can't you just run really fast and erase the last day?"

"I don't think my powers work that way _exactly_ , Caitlin."

"But you did it before."

"Disasters."

"Isn't _this_ a disaster?"

"Well, no, not really..."

"Cisco's dying!"

"Well, when I did it before, he was dead, he remembers it."

"Why can't you just..."

"Caitlin! There's nothing I, Barry Allen, or The Flash can do about this!" Barry said loudly, sounding very upset. "Cisco is... Lying there, in that hospital bed and it's all my fault. If I could change things, I would. But I can't."

Iris rubbed her hand on Barry's shoulder.

Caitlin sighed. "Barry, I'm sorry for pushing you. You know, he's one of my best friends too. I just wanna do what's best and after Ronnie and... And Jay-"

"I know, Cait." Barry said, almost in a whisper.

"It's nobody's fault." Iris said. "Neither of you shot Cisco. My dad will find who did this."

"I know." Barry said with a sigh. "But it almost feels like some horrible twist of fate."

"Who would want to target Cisco? He's not exactly put himself out there."

"I don't know." Caitlin replied.

Barry frowned as he felt a small tremor. Or at least he thought he did.

"Did any of you feel that?" He asked.

"Feel what?" Was everyone else's response.

"I thought I felt an earthquake."

"Yeah, there's been tremors all morning, haven't you felt them?" Caitlin asked. "Nobody here seems worried as they're quite brief. They seem totally calm, but they probably aren't..."

"Central City doesn't have a fault line, does it?"

"It doesn't." Iris replied. "That's probably why nobody seems concerned about the tremors."

"It's a bit weird, right?"

"You think it's a Meta?" Barry asked.

"Maybe it is a Meta, but the ability to create split second tremors is hardly dangerous." Caitlin said.

"But it has the potential to be." Barry said.

Everyone stopped to look at him with the reality of the situation dawning on them. One earthquake could bring the hospital-and other buildings-down. It would kill a lot of people. The Flash would have to come back as soon as possible to find who or what was responsible for the tremors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> Also, this is like the fifth time I've rewritten this. I don't watch Arrow too often, so I'm worried that my Oliver is OOC. So... Sorry if he is.


	3. Flashback: Other Cisco's Arrival

**Flashback**

Cisco was in the Cortex, working on a improving Barry's suit. He felt a rumble in the air and looked around. Another Cisco had materialized out of-seemingly-nowhere.

Cisco carefully walked over to the other Cisco.

"Whoa. No way, man." He chuckled.

"That's right." Other Cisco smirked. "I'm you. You're me. I've been watching you, Cisco-or should I say, _Vibe_. Well, _Other_ Vibe."

"You're Vibe too?"

"I'm you, Cisco."

"The other _other_ me was Reverb."

Other Cisco snorted and took off his goggles. "Reverb. Dumb name." He put his hand out in front of the suit and snarled. Almost immediately the suit was thrown across the Cortex.

"You can do that too?" Cisco's eyes widened.

"And you think that you can't?" Other Cisco scoffed and used his powers to also throw Cisco across the Cortex.

Cisco lifted his head and rubbed the base of his skull. He felt a wet patch and checked his fingers. Definitely landed wrong.

"What the hell?" Cisco grunted.

"You can't use your powers yet." Other Cisco smirked. "So I might as well have some fun."

"Ugh-why are the alternate versions of me all dicks?" Cisco mumbled.

"Maybe because you're too soft." Other Cisco used his powers to smack Cisco's head against the floor before dragging the now unconscious Cisco out of the Cortex by his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short and sweet. And it gives insight into Other Cisco. Basically, he's not a good guy and he's not pretending to be a good guy either.


	4. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Cisco starts to reveal himself in front of Harry, Jesse and Oliver, while something strange happens to Cisco at the hospital...

"Okay, Other Ramon, I'm calling whatever world you're from Earth-3." Harry said.

"Earth... 3?" Other Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is Earth-1, Jesse and I are from Earth-2 and you're from a third alternate universe, so that makes it Earth-3." Harry folded his arms. "Though to you, your world is Earth-1, it isn't to this world."

"And no... That isn't weird at all." Jesse let out a sigh as she swiveled on a chair near the computer terminal.

Oliver walked into the Cortex, looking confused.

"Dad, we've got a visitor." Jesse said.

"Hello, Wells. Hello, Jesse." Oliver greeted. "You must be Ciscotwo." He put his hand out to the alternate Cisco.

"Yes. But Other Cisco is fine." He shook Oliver's hand. "That's what everyone's been calling me here anyway."

Oliver hummed. "Yes. Fine, Other Cisco."

"So what brings you here, Queen?" Harry asked. "I'm guessing you need our help with something."

"You guessed right." Oliver nodded. "Rogue Metahuman."

"Would've thought you'd be with Allen."

"Well Barry told me that Cisco had a Metahuman database."

Other Cisco turned to look at the men.

"I meant Classic Cisco."

"Right, yes. He still does." Harry said with a nod. "Only I don't know if you've heard but he's been shot. He's in critical condition."

"I do know. Barry told me. I believe you were on the phone too, Wells."

"So, who's this Metahuman you need capturing then?" Jesse asked, changing the subject.

"Right, yes. He controls the weather. Like Elsa, but much more frightening."

"Mark Mardon. The Weather Wizard." Harry frowned. "I thought he was in jail."

"He must've broken out."

"We don't have Mark Mardon on Earth... 3." Other Cisco frowned. "That feels weird to say."

"I bet it does." Oliver frowned slightly.

"So you want to see Cisco's uh... Metahuman database thing?" Jesse asked.

"No, I want..." Oliver paused. "Yes. That's right. I want to know this guy's weakness."

"That would be the Wizard's Wand." Harry said. "Ramon made it. Dampens his powers so he can't use them."

"You guys just don't do anything around here without Cisco, huh?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Ramon is a crucial member of our team."

"Gonna be hard for you now, since he's in a coma."

"Actually, Snow didn't say anything about him being in a coma."

"Yeah, here it is." Jesse said. "Cisco's actually gone to the trouble of noting down every experience with... Weather Wizard. Including an erased timeline in which he was murdered by Eobard Thawne posing as Earth-1 Harrison Wells-oh my god."

"Yeah. I should have told you about that."

"Mind if I take a look?" Oliver asked.

"Be my guest." Jesse pushed her chair back and Oliver moved to take a look.

"Can I have a look at Earth-1 me's Metahuman database?" Other Cisco asked.

"No. Friends only." Harry snapped, folding his arms.

"Friends? But I am him." Other Cisco argued.

"Then why are you wearing a plain yellow t-shirt instead of one with... Mr Potato Head on it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ramon of this earth loves weird graphic t-shirts. You don't seem to."

"I'm a version of him."

"And another version of me killed that other version of you in another timeline. Oops."

"If you don't comply, I'm going to make your life hell." Other Cisco snapped.

"This one talks back."

"Yeah, not while I'm here you won't." Oliver muttered, distractedly.

"My Green Arrow's just as arrogant as you are. Good thing I've already figured out how to take him down..."

"Not in the Cortex. If you're going to fight, take it outside."

"So I'm the Green Arrow in your world?" Oliver looked up, no longer distracted.

"Yes." Other Cisco nodded.

"Interesting."

"I've found a lot of things are the same, so far. Except Mark Mardon."

"And that you're way more... Forward and assertive than Cisco ever was." Oliver noted.

"I think you mean... A douchebag." Jesse corrected.

"Yes." Oliver said with a sharp nod. "You're a douchebag. And I don't like you."

"I didn't like you in my world and this version of you is exactly the same..."

"What did I say-not in the Cortex." Harry snapped.

"Just think about where everyone else is." Jesse added.

* * *

 

Over at the hospital, Barry was sitting in the chair next to Cisco's hospital bed. Mrs Ramon had gone home for a bit, so Barry fully took advantage of the opportunity given to him by Caitlin and Iris.

Barry couldn't help but feel for Cisco. The younger man was short anyway, but all the life support practically dwarfed him. He looked smaller. Weaker. Feebler. Not the strong young man he was used to seeing. And honestly, it broke Barry's heart.

The sound of the alarms, the beeping, the heart monitors and all the machines just doing their thing was deafening. Barry couldn't pretend he was anywhere else. And the ventilator, forcing air into Cisco's already damaged lungs...

"I'm sorry." Barry said, taking Cisco's hand in his-and also taking care that he didn't disturb the IV. "I feel like this is all my fault. I... I should have got to you sooner, man. I mean, I've had my share of failures, dude, but this is pretty big. It's a colossal fuck-up and you're the one paying the price."

Barry let out a sigh. "There's another version of you in S.T.A.R. Labs right now. Kind of an ass. But at least he's not completely evil. That'd be another thing altogether."

"We need you to come back to us, Cisco." Caitlin said, walking into the room. "Help us get him home. We don't care that you'll never walk again. We just want our best friend back..." She sobbed.

Barry beckoned her over to him and she went. He put his arm around her, almost in tears himself.

"I'm scared, Caitlin. What if he never gets better? He looks awful."

"I don't know, Barry." Caitlin admitted through her sobbing. "I really don't know."

Barry pushed Cisco's long hair out of his face and Cisco looked over at Barry, through his heavy sedation.

"He probably is so doped up on morphine that he doesn't realise what's happening."

"I know. But he's been shot six times. Stabbed in the hand. Imagine the pain he must be in, he..."

Barry was interrupted by an alarm on Cisco's life support going off.

"Cisco?!"

"Caitlin, what's happening?"

"Cisco!" Caitlin said desperately.

Barry looked to the heart monitor which was going haywire. Or more accurately, Cisco's heartbeat was. And his hand which nobody noticed was vibrating uncontrollably.

"No! No, no, no-you cannot do this to me, man!" Barry said as he was torn from Cisco by the doctors treating him.

Almost as soon as he could realise, Barry was standing outside Cisco's hospital room, with doctors and nurses frantically working on him. Barry himself was sobbing. Caitlin was too much in shock to do anything.

Barry wandered out to the waiting room, where Iris was reading a magazine as she waited for them

"Barry?" Iris put the magazine down. "What happened?" She stood up. "Is Cisco... Did he?"

Barry nodded and Iris put her hand to her mouth. Barry then shook his head and shrugged.

"He... Went into cardiac arrest. I don't know what happened after."

Caitlin burst into the room.

"He's stable." She said with a nod.

"That's good news." Iris said.

"He had an epileptic seizure."

"I didn't know... Cisco didn't tell me he was epileptic."

"He isn't. They can happen to anyone. If it's frequent, it's epilepsy. But his was more likely caused by the drugs he's being pumped with."

Barry nodded and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's unconscious again though."

"This is what I meant when I asked... What I asked."

"He's critically ill, Barry." Caitlin wiped her eyes with her blouse sleeve. "We just have to take things one day at a time. One hour at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two reasons I referenced Mark Mardon:  
> 1) I'm lazy.  
> 2) I like him.  
> I just feel like putting this out there, Zoom is still about. But everyone's priority right now is Other Cisco-working out who he is, his motivations-all while our Cisco is badly hurt with his powers slowly awakening-not that they realise it yet.  
> Also me putting this out there, Zoom will be mentioned, but he won't be in it. This is more of a 'what if' than anything else.


	5. Flashback: Confrontation of Ciscos

** Flashback **

Cisco opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was himself grinning wickedly back at him. Quickly, Cisco scrambled to his feet, even though his head hurt badly.

"You... Tell me. Where are we?" He frowned.

Other Cisco snorted. "Tries to come off as assertive. Fails."

"Stop your games, Other Cisco." Cisco said. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere you won't be found." Other Cisco gestured around.

"An alley?" Cisco scoffed. "People get murdered in alleyways all the time."

"Ah." Other Cisco nodded. "So glad you're familiar with what comes next."

"How did you get here? We sealed the breaches." Cisco frowned.

"I take it you're not familiar with a... A 'Boom Tube'?"

"What?"

"It's how I got my powers, Cisco." Other Cisco shook his head condescendingly. "A 'Boom Tube' is a dimensional transportation device."

"It's how you got here. The breach wasn't on our end." Cisco grunted.

"No, it wasn't." Other Cisco shook his head. "See, there never was a particle accelerator explosion where I'm from, Cisco. S.T.A.R. Labs is fully operational. But we have a Flash and a Green Arrow and an Aquaman. A Superman. A Wonder Woman. A Batman and a Robin. A Supergirl. A Green Lantern. Martian Manhunter. A Vibe." He said slowly. "Since the particle accelerator was such a rousing success... I didn't become Vibe in the same way as you did. Someone experimented with Boom Tubes. And I got caught in one. It mutated my DNA immediately. I learned to control my powers-sonic and seismic blasts, the ones you don't have yet-or at all. But you can see through timelines, am I right? I'm right because I've been watching you. Watching your abilities. I've watched all versions of me. I've even died in a few timelines."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cisco frowned.

"Because someone should know this, Francisco Paco Ramon... I'm not a good guy. I'm not a bad guy either, I just do what needs to be done. I created a new and improved Boom Tube, Cisco. They've brought me to other dimensions. But this is the first time it's brought me to yours. And I lucked out and arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, where you were waiting for me."

"I was working."

"Oh, you were, were you?" Other Cisco cackled. "No. You were waiting for me. You may not know it yet, Cisco, but this encounter you'll remember for the rest of your life. However long that is."

"What do you mean?"

Other Cisco pulled a knife from his pocket. "How do you think those alternate us's have died?"

The horrible reality dawned on Cisco. "You've been committing Ciscocide."

"Bravo." Other Cisco snarled, lunging at Cisco with the knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's similar to his comic origin. But not the same. There are differences. Namely no Darkseid, no Armando, no Dante and this Cisco's an asshole. A big asshole.  
> The main Justice League members have been name dropped. That's it. Expect nothing more.


	6. Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Harry figure out that Cisco's powers are getting stronger after Barry and Joe get caught in an earthquake, but who could possibly want Cisco dead?

Cisco opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that everything hurt. The second thing he realized was that he was hooked up to life support machines. The third thing he realized was that he was in the hospital-not S.T.A.R. Labs. Panic set in and he began thrashing with his arms.

"Cisco! Cisco, it's okay." That was Barry's voice. "It's me, Cisco, it's Barry."

Cisco looked up at Barry with fear in his eyes, though he calmed down considerably.

"You're at the hospital. In critical condition. You've been in a coma." Barry sighed. "For a month." His eyes suddenly lit up. "I'm gonna have to call everyone-this is big." He chuckled. "Cisco, you're awake!"

Barry looked back over at Cisco, whose eyes were now closed.

"Well, you were awake."

Barry sank back down in the chair next to Cisco's bed with a sigh.

There was a knock on the door and Joe walked in.

"Hey, Bar. I heard you talking-is Cisco awake?"

"He was. Now he's sleeping. Or back in the coma. I don't know." Barry shook his head.

"Well, Bar, it's still not your fault." Joe offered.

"Thanks for the words of comfort, Joe, but he's paralysed and still on life support, I-"

Barry was interrupted by the sounds of the hospital equipment going haywire.

"Cisco!" Joe said desperately, rushing to the door.

"Cisco, no!" Barry turned to see his friend having what seemed to be a seizure.

"We need some help in here!" Joe shouted. "Please!"

Suddenly Cisco's bed started shaking and before too long, the ground. Nobody knew what was happening-especially not the doctors who rushed in to try to stabilise Cisco.

A full on earthquake then started with Joe and Barry both rushing for cover as one of the nurses injected Cisco with something and slowly, ever so slowly, the earthquake came to a stop.

Both Joe and Barry exchanged glances. Both were thinking the exact same thing; 'did Cisco cause that?'

* * *

 

The hospital was evacuated, but when Barry was on the phone to Caitlin, he found out something strange.

"What do you mean you didn't feel an earthquake?" Barry asked. "There was a horrible one-the windows even got shattered-"

"Barry, there was no earthquake. I've been in the Cortex all day with Other Cisco, Wells and Jesse-well, she's at Big Belly Burger now but... None of us felt anything."

"It was horrible. Cisco... He had a seizure." Barry explained. "And the next thing, everything was just shaking. His arms and legs... Caitlin, they almost looked as if they were vibrating, they were shaking so violently."

Caitlin dropped the phone and Harry turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Barry said Cisco had a seizure. His arms and legs were shaking violently."

"Ramon's legs?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, no, no. He's paralyzed. His legs couldn't have been shaking."

"Because he can't move the muscles... Oh my god." Caitlin's eyes widened. "The earthquake."

"Yes. We need to bring Ramon to S.T.A.R. Labs." Harry said. "Although, I didn't feel an earthquake."

"Neither did I." Caitlin shook her head.

"But it seems Ramon is more powerful than we could have thought." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So he doesn't just see timelines?" Caitlin asked.

"No, that must be a secondary ability-like how Allen's is healing." Harry paused. "He must have another power. One that this particular traumatic incident caused..."

"Just like how getting murdered by the Reverse Flash..."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, bring him here. Can't have any more people asking questions."

Caitlin picked up the phone. "Barry, are you still there?"

"Yeah." Barry replied. "Why were you gone for so long? Did you put me on hold?"

"It doesn't matter. As Cisco's next of kin, emergency contact and his doctor, I believe it to be in Cisco's best interest to have him transferred here, to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"What? Why?" Barry asked.

"Wells and I believe that..." Caitlin paused. "That Cisco hasn't tapped into his full powers yet."

"What do you mean?"

Caitlin passed the phone to Harry.

"You said his legs were shaking." Harry asked. "Impossible. He's paralyzed. The only other explanation is..."

"Cisco caused the earthquake." Barry's heart sank. He was hoping that wasn't the case, but it was seeming more likely now.

"Exactly." Harry said. "We think that this is a new power, one that he's begun to tap into, so to speak."

"But he's been in a coma."

"You were also in a coma when you began to tap into the Speed Force, or am I wrong?" Harry asked. "What if Ramon is doing the same thing?"

"But he doesn't have the Speed Force."

"No, but he can see timelines. Remember when the Reverse Flash came and the timelines threatened to rip Ramon apart?"

Barry remembered. It was something he couldn't forget. "Y-yeah."

"Well... This could be a similar situation. We have to bring him back here so we can figure out what's going on with him."

"Harry, he was shot six times!"

"And we're no closer to finding out who did it."

Barry sighed. That was true. "Yeah." He said defeatedly. "But what's that got to do with bringing Cisco back to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"You tell me. You were the one who brought it up."

"That's why he's in a coma!"

"Is it really, Allen? He wasn't shot in the head. By all accounts, it's been a month. He should have woken up by now."

"He did, briefly, just today." Barry said. "Before he had that seizure."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding intrigued. "Yes, we want Cisco Ramon brought back here. I'm more convinced now that it's his Metahuman powers manifesting, but in a way that's dangerous to him."

"You really think..."

"Yes we do." Harry said. "Yes we do."

* * *

 

** Flashback **

Cisco screamed in pain, holding his injured hand close to his chest.

Other Cisco cast the knife aside. "You're weak, Cisco. You won't be missed."

"My best friends will miss me." Cisco hissed.

"Barry Allen, AKA The Flash and Caitlin Snow, AKA Killer Frost." Other Cisco snorted and shook his head.

"How do you know who they are?"

"Cisco... I'm you. I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman. J'onn J'onzz is Martian Manhunter. Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow." Other Cisco pulled a handgun from his pant waist. "I know this because I know them. I'm not an idiot, Cisco. I'm probably smarter than you are."

As soon as he saw the gun, Cisco knew that his life was in immediate danger. "You..."

"Yes, Cisco." Other Cisco began counting bullets. "There are six bullets. All of which are going into you. Make the most of your last moments."

"They're going to know I've gone missing. Unless you're planning to bury me in a shallow grave." Cisco said. "Even then there's the CCTV..."

"Which I deleted. You were out cold for just under two hours."

"And you didn't take me to the hospital?" Cisco frowned. "I could have been in a coma!"

"I would've shot you anyway." Other Cisco shrugged, loading the bullets.

"You're a sociopath." Cisco frowned.

"Heh. Yes I am." Other Cisco smirked. "Any other last observations that you'd like to make?" He pointed the gun at Cisco. "Don't try to be smart."

Cisco gulped and flinched slightly when Other Cisco clicked the safety off. "My friends will know that you're an imposter."

"I know that. I'm not trying to replace you." Other Cisco smirked.

"You're not..." Cisco didn't finish his sentence. The gun went off and Cisco cried in pain as the bullet tore through his shoulder.

"No. I'm not." Other Cisco smirked.

"You... You're evil." Cisco panted.

"No. Not evil. Just-as you bluntly put it earlier on... I'm a sociopath." Other Cisco fired the gun again.

Cisco screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying not to cry as the the bullet hit his arm. By how it felt, there was an exit wound this time. Maybe there was one the first time. He was in too much pain to tell by this point. His head, his hand, his shoulder and now his upper arm.

"Yes. You're definitely weak." Other Cisco shook his head.

"Not concussed or anything, right?" Cisco snarked. In all that pain and he still managed to snark Other Cisco.

"Right, just for that..." Other Cisco pointed the gun lower and fired it a third time.

The bullet hit Cisco's thigh and he immediately fell to his knees. "You said this was about powers."

"It is." Other Cisco said. "You don't have any useful ones." He elbowed Cisco's head, knocking him down to the ground. "It makes you an expendable Cisco."

"Why are you doing this?" Cisco groaned, trying to push himself back up. He was wrong. This was more painful than what he thought was painful earlier.

"Because I can." Other Cisco quickly emptied the final three bullets into Cisco's back. "Why else?" He chuckled.

"Monster." Cisco croaked out. The pain was so bad he couldn't move. His eyelids were dropping. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he shut them. Pretended he was somewhere else. Went to sleep. Maybe that would stop the horrible throbbing pain he felt all over his body.

"Yes. Yes I am." Other Cisco sneered as Cisco fell into unconsciousness and the blood pooled around him.

He took the gun and began walking away when he saw a blur of yellow and red light. The Flash. Must be on his patrols. Quickly, Other Cisco dashed behind a nearby dumpster.

"No! Cisco!" The Flash shouted.

Other Cisco figured that maybe while The Flash-or Barry-was distracted, it would be a good time to make his escape. And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with a Bonus Final Flashback! Yay!


	7. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity visit Cisco while Barry joins in game night with the Wests-and brings down the mood-and Other Cisco taunts the comatose original Cisco.

Oliver and Felicity were on their way to S.T.A.R. Labs to return the Wizard's Wand that had been loaned to them five weeks earlier. Though they'd been done with Weather Wizard the past four weeks, they hadn't wanted to go back, especially that they hadn't had word that Cisco was out of his coma yet.

When they arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs and made their way into the Cortex, they were both equally surprised by Cisco lying in the hospital bed, surrounded by medical equipment, remaining unconscious.

"He still looks terrible." Oliver noted.

Barry hummed. "Well, he's doing better. Kind of. In a complicated way."

"He looks like he could use some comforting." Felicity said. "That's so awful."

"You should have seen him when he was shot."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Well, he just looked a lot worse." Barry said. "Back then there were physical injuries. And he just..."

"Yeah. Oliver told me after he went to see him." Felicity let out a sigh. "I still can't believe anyone would want to shoot poor Cisco." She shook her head. "Three times at that. He hasn't exactly made himself a target for anything, it's just... Strange."

"Cisco was shot six times, Felicity." Caitlin corrected.

"No, Oliver said three. In the arm, shoulder and thigh."

"Yes he was shot in those places, but he was also shot three times in the spine." Caitlin said. "He's paralyzed."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "Why didn't you mention that?" She asked. "God, I feel so bad for him."

"But you were..." Barry began, but was interrupted by the erratic sounds of Cisco's heart monitor. "Caitlin!"

"On it, Barry!" Caitlin rushed to Cisco's bedside and stood over him, ready to inject him with a sedative if needed.

"What's going on?" Oliver frowned.

"Cisco uh... You know he's a Metahuman. Well, some of his powers are awakening. Sonic-y earthquake-y vibratory powers." Barry said. "At least that's the theory."

"That's... I actually don't know what to make of that. This trauma he suffered from being shot must have made his powers sort of open up, right?" Felicity asked. "Now I really feel bad for him. He's going to have to deal with being disabled and having new superpowers and together at that and if they are earthquake powers, what's he going to do about his wheelchair? I mean, he'll figure something out, he's Cisco, but..."

"Felicity." Barry cleared his throat.

"Right. Rambling. Sorry."

Cisco began shaking violently and Caitlin injected him through his IV with a sedative.

"Oh my god." Felicity brought her hand to her mouth.

"That's hard to watch." Oliver shook his head.

"It's his powers..." Jesse began.

"That's not a Metahuman ability." Oliver said. "That's... Epilepsy."

"We don't know what's happening with him. Sometimes he's conscious and we get a blast like an earthquake. Sometimes he's unconscious and he'll shake violently himself." Caitlin explained. "He's broken his ribs so far-possibly other bones-from this violent shaking. The only thing that works is sedatives and that's effectively keeping him in the coma."

"It's scary seeing him like that. Even with all our combined intelligence we can't figure out a way to save Cisco." Jesse said.

"Maybe I could help?" Felicity offered with a slight shrug.

"You're welcome to try." Harry said. "And thank you for bringing the Wizard's Wand back to us, even if it was late..."

"Dad." Jesse said firmly.

"Yes." Harry cleared his throat. "Snow, how's he doing?"

"Successfully sedated." Caitlin replied. "But still vibrating slightly. So, back to normal."

Harry gave a nod as Oliver handed the weapon over to him.

"I can't believe it's been five weeks and we're no closer to finding out who's done this to him." Barry said. "A-and his medical bills just keep shooting up."

Oliver sighed. "Let me handle the medical bills." He said. "Cisco's done so much for us, it's only fair that he has payment, right?"

"No, Oliver, I can't let you do that." Barry shook his head.

"It's the least I can do, actually." Oliver said. "Like I said, he's done a lot for us in terms of tech, costumes and helping catch bad guys."

"Wow, Oliver, I... I don't know what to say." Barry shrugged.

"So don't say anything."

"Our closest theory right now is that Ramon got caught in the crossfire of gang violence." Harry said. "It's a good explanation why he had entrance and exit wounds on both sides of his body."

"Actually, he had entrance wounds on both sides, but exit wounds only on the back." Caitlin explained. "One of the bullets hit his spine and got lodged there. It's why it's safe to say with certainty that he's paralysed and won't walk again-without assistive tech."

Felicity went over to Cisco's bedside. "Wow. It's so sad to see him like this. I didn't ever think that having superpowers could have a downside." She frowned. "I mean, he looks really helpless just... Vibrating like that. It almost looks like he's shivering. But he's unconscious. Right. I'm doing it again."

"It's fine, ramble away." Barry looked at his watch. "I should be going to work now. I'll see everyone later."

As Barry left the Cortex, Felicity held Cisco's vibrating hand and the vibrating instantly stopped.

"Felicity, what did you do?" Caitlin asked. "We haven't been able to get him to stop vibrating in nearly a week."

"I just held his hand."

"Held his hand, huh?" Caitlin frowned in thought as she looked over at her unconscious friend.

* * *

 

That night after work, Barry went home to have a family night with Joe, Iris and Wally. After what recently happened to Cisco and what happened to Iris months earlier, Joe seemed more determined than ever to have family time.

"Hey, Bar." Joe greeted. "We're playing Trivial Pursuit tonight."

"Hey Joe." Barry managed a smile. "Hey Iris, hey Wally."

"How's your friend?" Wally asked. "The one who's in a coma."

"No change." Barry informed. "But a few friends are visiting from Star City, so I don't feel bad for leaving him tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but at least he isn't worse, right?" Wally shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Barry, are you alright?" Iris asked. "We don't have to play Trivial Pursuit if you don't want to. I mean..."

"It's okay. No, no I want to."

"Barry." Iris raised an eyebrow. "Something's bothering you. And I think it's Cisco."

"Yeah. It... It is. He's been having these..." Barry paused, not quite knowing what to say. "Seizures, I guess."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, Iris, they're pretty bad. I witnessed one before he was brought to S.T.A.R. Labs after that earthquake."

Barry let out a small sigh. It was one thing for Iris to know he was a Metahuman, but to say Cisco's powers was another. "They think that he had head trauma from when he fell to the ground after being shot."

"Barry, oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" Iris put her hand on Barry's.

"Caitlin thinks that the head trauma is what's keeping him in the coma. He might have brain damage, Iris." Barry said. He wasn't lying. At the hospital they had found evidence that he had a head injury. But whether it was that or the vibing that kept him in the coma, nobody was sure, though the current theory was the vibing.

"Oh wow." Wally blinked.

"The seizures, Barry, that's awful."

"It's hard to explain, Iris. It really is." Barry said. "I just want to play some Trivial Pursuit. Take my mind off things."

"Barry, would you like to talk about this?" Joe asked.

"Maybe later, Joe, I..." Barry gave a small sigh. "Need to stop thinking about it right now."

"Okay, well, I'm here if you need to talk." Joe said with a nod.

* * *

 

That night at S.T.A.R. Labs, it was Other Cisco's turn to watch over Cisco. And he did so with much delight.

"So, Francisco." He began. "You and I are together again. Just like the Muppets keep singing about. Together again, it feels so good to be together again..." He sang slowly.

Cisco didn't reply. Or rather he couldn't, being still comatose with a breathing tube down his throat, he couldn't respond even if he wanted to.

"It's not that I enjoy intimidating you." Other Cisco said as he paced around Cisco's bed. "It's... Well, that's exactly what it is."

Cisco's finger twitched. Other Cisco frowned and looked at the IV.

"Never mind, Cisco. Your powers are coming in. Not quite what I intended. See, I hadn't intended you live, but I suppose life as a vegetable will do you the world of good." Other Cisco chuckled darkly and took his hands away from Cisco's medical equipment.

"I can leave here any time I want. But you know what? I think I'll stay. Amp up the sympathy factor. What do you say?"

Cisco's eyes shot open and he glared at Other Cisco as the Cortex began to shake. Upon the glass shattering, Cisco slipped back into unconsciousness and Other Cisco picked up a syringe.

"Caitlin's showed us all how to do this. Sedate you, I mean. You're just too dangerous, Cisco. You can't control your powers. And that makes you... Expendable." He said darkly as he injected Cisco's IV with the sedative.

"I would say I'm sorry, Cisco." Other Cisco said as the earthquake came to a stop. "Only that would be a lie. I'm not sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to address when this is supposed to be-it's supposed to be after King Shark and before Trajectory, if another Cisco from Earth-3 popped up and spoiled everyone's plans to get back to Earth-2 to defeat Zoom by... Attempted murder. And on the one guy who could get them back to Earth-2. So Earth-3 Cisco take precedence, because while they try to get him back home, they're also trying to find a way to get to Earth-2 and save Cisco's life. They haven't given up the fight against Zoom. It's just a bit on the back burner for now.
> 
> Also since everything is canon up to the end of King Shark, Felicity is also paralyzed.
> 
> That's the surprise twist. Muahaha. No, I'm joking. There is no surprise twist. That you know of...


	8. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco wakes up fully, while the CCPD get a lead in his case and Barry's lab computer just won't load.

The next time Cisco opened his eyes, the first thing he realised was that he recognised where he was-S.T.A.R. Labs. The second thing was that he was breathing for himself this time. The third thing was that Barry was standing over him.

"Barry." Cisco whispered.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Barry chuckled, holding his friend's hand tightly.

"Hey. I assign the nicknames around here." Cisco said hoarsely.

"Of course you do, man." Barry smiled and patted Cisco's hand. "Of course you do."

"Hey, Cisco." Caitlin said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts." Cisco said with a slight nod.

"Yeah, you will be hurting for a while. You were shot, Cisco, multiple times."

"Why, Caitlin?"

"We uh... We don't know yet." Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Joe's looking into it."

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Cisco Ramon of Earth-1." Harry said bluntly. "It's nice to see you lucid this time."

Cisco opened his mouth to say something, but Caitlin got there first.

"What he means is that for the last month or so, you've been fading in and out of consciousness. We thought it might have something to do with your Vibing, so we brought you back here, to S.T.A.R. Labs." Caitlin explained.

"Was it?" Cisco asked.

"Joe should be here soon." Barry said, deflecting the question. "You've been awake for a few hours, but you must've been adjusting before."

Suddenly, what was said before registered in Cisco's mind. "I was in a coma?" He asked, sounding very confused.

Barry nodded. "Yeah, nine weeks, man."

Cisco smiled. "Better than nine months."

"You got me there, Cisco." Barry held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't try to sit up." Caitlin warned quickly. "Your muscles have atrophied. You were in the hospital but we had to bring you back to S.T.A.R. Labs. You see, you started having some violent shaking fits, meaning you have some broken bones as well."

"Seizures?" Cisco asked. His brain felt very foggy. It was hard to remember things, but at least he remembered his friends.

"No. Not at all. Cisco..." Caitlin bit her lip.

"Do you remember Reverb? And his sonic blast powers?" Barry asked.

Cisco racked his brains and remembered something vaguely-that was his Earth-2 self-and nodded.

"Well, we think that you have those sonic powers as well. And they've awakened inside you while you were fighting for consciousness. It was probably keeping you in the coma." Caitlin explained. "But because you couldn't direct these sonic blasts outwards all the time, you kept them inwards, causing your whole body to shake and your bones to crack."

"What she's saying is that you're more powerful than we initially thought." Harry said. "And also more popular. Look at this." He walked over to Cisco's bedside table. "A get well card from Felicity Smoak. Another from Oliver Queen. And another one from a man named Rip Hunter-what an odd name. Though that one's addressed to 'Vibe', we figure it's still you."

"Felicity. Oliver." Cisco nodded. "Rip Hunter?" He didn't remember who that was.

"It's okay. This is a lot to take in, man. But I'll be here every step of the way." Barry said.

"Barry!" Caitlin hissed. "You know you're not supposed to mention anything like that to him."

"Come on, it's an expression, Caitlin. Now he's just going to be asking questions."

"Well, you're super fast and he's going to be super stuck-"

"Stop it, both of you." Harry snapped. He turned to Cisco.

"What's going on?" Cisco asked.

"Cisco, I'm sorry, but you're paralyzed from the chest down." Harry replied coldly. "There was nothing any of us could do..."

"Cisco!" The surprised-and happy-voice of Joe West called out, before he rushed to his bedside. "I can't believe it. Barry text me that you were awake. How are you doing?"

"Joe?" Cisco asked, sluggishly. "Am I really paralyzed?"

Joe stood up slowly and nobody said a word.

"You're all so quiet."

"Cisco. Y-you are." Caitlin said, breaking the silence among everyone not named Cisco.

"How do you know? What about tests?" Cisco begged.

"Ramon, you were shot three times in the back. One of those bullets was lodged in your spine. We can prick you with a needle until doomsday, but there's not a snowball's chance in hell you're going to feel it. You're going to need a wheelchair." Harry said in his usual blunt style.

"So you're giving up?" Cisco asked, attempting to sit up.

"Nobody's giving up on you, Cisco." Jesse put her hand on Cisco's shoulder. "We're all Team Flash and we're all here for you."

"That's right." Joe chimed in. "You need anything, Barry, Iris and myself won't hesitate to help."

"Or me." Caitlin added.

"See? Popular." Harry folded his arms.

Barry's phone chimed and he went to answer it.

"Oliver and Felicity share their love." Barry read. "They're pleased you've come around."

"I don't care."

"Cisco, don't act like this. They came to see you twice, you know that?"

"I don't care!"

"Cisco-"

"Caitlin, he's just been told he'll never walk again, cut him a bit of slack." Joe said with a soft nod.

"They visited you too, Cisco. In the hospital and here at S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry said. "And Laurel and Diggle-they care, you know. Oliver's even paying your medical bills."

"Why would he do that?" Cisco lowered himself back onto the bed.

"Because he cares about you." Jesse chuckled. "We all care about you. You've done so much for all of us. I mean, I care about you and I hardly know you."

"Who did this?" Cisco looked away.

"Nobody knows who did this to you, Cisco. But the CCPD are working on it."

"Was it a Metahuman?" Cisco asked quietly.

"We don't think so, no." Joe replied. "It was ordinary bullets that got pulled out of you. So it was probably an ordinary criminal."

"Ordinary criminal." Cisco said in thought.

"Captain Singh thinks you got caught in the crossfires of gang warfare." Harry said.

"Gang warfare?"

"It's the most reasonable explanation any of us can come up with, Cisco." Joe explained.

"Huh. I bet my parents don't care. Dante, maybe, but my parents..."

"Don't put yourself down like that, Cisco." Jesse said.

"You don't know my parents."

"Your mother's been here often." Caitlin offered. "So has Dante."

"My dad?"

"Not as often."

"Huh. Figures."

"Cisco, your mother's been beside herself with worry. And Dante... Dante actually cried. He held your hand and cried." Caitlin explained.

"I didn't think he would."

"Your family does care about you. They may not understand you, but they care about you. You're their son, their brother and you've been... Shot. Six times. And put in a coma. And paralyzed."

"Okay, Allen, that's enough." Harry said.

"Zoom?"

"We're doing our best, Cisco. But it's been really hard without you here." Barry replied. "We've already been delayed nine weeks, man. Who knows what he's been up to in that time."

Cisco nodded in response.

"But finding who shot you and bringing you back around has been priority. Caitlin explained. She decided to leave out Other Cisco, given that Cisco had enough on his plate already, someone-they don't know who-shot him, he'd missed out on nine weeks of his life, had new superpowers oh, and would never walk again.

"Cisco." Joe said carefully. "I know you've just woken up from a two month coma, but do you remember anything-anything-that might help the investigation?"

Cisco shook his head. He was very upset at being shot, being paralysed and not being able to remember anything. Well, anything about being shot..

"I'm tired." He mumbled.

"Go to sleep then, Ramon, we'll be here all day."

"Just try not to fall into another coma." Barry said. "We had enough difficulty pulling you round from this one."

"Also your family's coming here later." Jesse said. "They're pretty happy you're going to be okay."

"Yay." Cisco mumbled sarcastically as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Barry was at work later that day, waiting for some test results to come through in his lab. He was just sitting in his office chair, absentmindedly twirling a pen, to pass the time.

Barry was so lost in his own thoughts-mostly about Cisco-that he didn't notice Iris come up to his lab.

"Hey, Bar." She greeted, startling him from his trance.

"Uh, hey, Iris." Barry greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, just Dad told me that Cisco's lucid and talking now."

"Yeah, he's not taking it well that he's..."

"Paralyzed." Iris finished. "Yeah. I don't think I would either."

Barry nodded, leaving out the part where Cisco had new superpowers. "At least he doesn't have to go it alone."

"You mean Felicity?"

"No. I mean us. His friends."

"Still." Iris shook her head. "It's going to be a tough road for him."

"Seeing him like that, Iris, I don't know what to do. It's just really hard."

"Oh, Bar." Iris moved to hug him. "At least you know you're not going to lose him."

"Yeah, this time." Barry said. "But what about the next? I don't think I can go through this again. I don't think he can go through this again. Please, just stay safe."

"I will, Barry." Iris promised. "So, are you coming to play Uno with us tonight or have you got duties?"

"I have duties, but I think I can fit in some Uno." Barry gave a small smile. "Is Wally gonna be there?"

"Yeah, he's coming." Iris confirmed. "It's why we're having Uno night."

"Sorry. Still uh, dealing with Cisco."

"It's okay, Bar. I don't blame you. The fallout's still pretty bad from this."

"And it will be until Cisco's attempted murderer or murderers are found."

"Well, if anyone can do it, I have faith in Central City's finest." Iris smiled.

"Mister Allen, Ms West." Captain Singh greeted from the doorway to the lab.

"Hey... Captain Singh." Barry greeted sheepishly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, now have you got the analysis on that blood work yet, Allen?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. It's still working."

"I want the analysis on my desk as soon as it's done. Also, I have some news regarding the Ramon case."

"You've found who shot Cisco?"

"Not yet, but we've found a very promising lead."

"Can you tell me?"

"Not until that blood work analysis is on my desk, Allen."

"Right." Barry nodded. "Gotcha."

"I hope Ms West isn't distracting you too much." Singh said as he left Barry's lab.

"Not at all, Captain Singh!" Barry called after him. "Ugh. Holding me hostage like this."

"Well, it's a good thing that you're The Flash." Iris said quietly. "You'll have this work done in no time." She said positively as she clapped Barry on the shoulder. "I'm going to Jitters. I'll pick you up a coffee?"

"Yeah. That'll be great. Thanks." Barry said.

Iris nodded. "Good luck." She said before also leaving Barry's lab.

Barry looked over at his computer. Maybe it was because he was the Flash, or because the case was important, but everything seemed to be moving at glacial speeds. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it." He mumbled to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will Barry get his coffee from Jitters? How will Uno Night go with Joe, Iris and Wally? Will Cisco ever meet Other Cisco? And perhaps the most important burning question... Will Barry's computer ever load?
> 
> Find out the answers to all this-and more-in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the new evidence in Cisco's case, Barry runs to Star City and talks to Felicity and Oliver, who has some stark words of his own.

Barry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked it. Iris. She'd gone to Jitters and brought him a coffee, but he had to leave because of the new evidence. He couldn't take it. So he ran. All the way to Star City as it happens-he was currently in the Arrowcave with Oliver and Felicity. And boy was Iris worried about him, running away like that.

"It's just Iris." Barry pocketed his phone again.

"Just Iris?" Felicity raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were in love with her."

"Maybe not as much as I first thought." Barry sighed.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Oliver asked. "You wouldn't come here unless something was wrong."

"It's just Cisco." Barry said, telling a half-truth. It was about Cisco, but also mostly what Captain Singh had told him. "I had to get away from Central City for a bit."

"I get it." Oliver said. "It's difficult for you to see your friend like that. And he's just woken up so he's asking questions you can't handle."

"Yeah, how did you...?"

"Oliver knows everything." Felicity said with a chuckle. "Plus you texted him earlier to say Cisco's awake and now you're here all distressed so maybe it's just not that hard of a leap to put two and two together to get four."

"But there's something else bothering you."

"It's just Uno night and Wally's gonna be there." Barry scoffed. "I still can't shake the feeling that he doesn't like me. But he's definitely been more tolerant since Cisco was shot. Either Joe had that talk with him or he pitied me because one of my closest friends was in a coma."

"I know it's hard, Barry, but you have to be there for Joe. For Caitlin. Iris, Wally and Cisco." Felicity said. "Your family and friends need you and you all have to be there to support each other."

"And have you got rid of that weird Other Cisco yet?" Oliver asked.

"No. We're having enough trouble getting back to Earth-2, let alone Earth-3." Barry shook his head.

"Barry, I'm gonna tell you now that there is something off about him." Oliver frowned.

"Yeah, I know he can be really blunt, but..."

"I'm not talking about that, Barry."

"I... I don't know what you mean."

"I think there's more to him than he's letting on."

"What, you mean like Other Wells?" Barry frowned.

"That's exactly what I mean, Barry."

"But Other Cisco isn't pretending to be paralyzed and Cisco actually is paralyzed."

"Look, I don't know what his deal is, but I'm warning you, be careful."

"And as for Wally, well, maybe it's time to let him in on your secret." Felicity suggested. "I mean, I know, Oliver knows all the rest of Team Arrow knows, your Team Flash all know, Joe and Iris know, that Martin Stein, his wife and that Jax kid, well, they know and then there's..."

"I get it, Felicity." Barry said coolly. "Everyone knows but Wally."

"He's being kept out of the loop. It's not fair to him, but maybe having him in on the secret might bring you closer, right?" Felicity shrugged.

"Fair point."

"I would tell you to be careful with your identity, but so far it seems you've done exactly... Not that." Oliver said. "So be careful with your identity from now on."

"You're saying I shouldn't tell Wally?"

"No, I'm saying be careful with your identity from now on."

"That's... Cryptic."

"Well, that's Oliver's style."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Barry let out a sigh.

"Sorry I can't give you any more advice, but..."

"I get it, Oliver. You're busy. I should be getting back to Central City anyway." Barry said with a nod.

"Good luck with Wally." Felicity smiled.

"And be careful around that Other Cisco." Oliver warned. "He is definitely more than what he seems."

Barry nodded before speeding off, back to Central City, what Captain Singh has told him still weighing heavily on his mind. But his warnings from Oliver were slowly catching up. As well as the realization that he'd missed Uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! I'm making you wait to find out what the new evidence in Cisco's case was! Don't hate me! All will be revealed in the next week or so. But in the meantime, what do you think it was?


	10. A Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry comes to terms with the news about Cisco and comes clean with Wally while Other Cisco confronts Our Cisco and Dante makes a small cameo.

Barry arrived at home after Uno night was over. However, Wally was still there as the three Wests were watching a movie-specifically Sharknado 3.

"Barry, you missed Uno!" Iris said loudly causing Wally and Joe to look.

"Where've you been, Barry?" Joe asked.

"I was off doing things." Barry replied.

"Yeah, really?" Wally scoffed. "Barry, at this point I feel like I'm trying to get to know you but you're throwing it back in my face."

"I'm not doing that, Wally." Barry sighed.

"Yeah, then what is it?"

"Barry has a lot to deal with right now, Wally..."

"I'm not asking you, Joe. I'm asking Barry."

"Well, Cisco's awake from his coma now." Barry said.

"Yeah, Iris told me and I'm happy for you Barry, but..."

"I was talking to a friend. Who said that I should tell you something important." Barry looked over at Joe, who gave a nod. Barry took a deep breath. "Wally..."

Wally rolled his eyes. "If it's so important then why aren't you telling me?"

"I'm the Flash." Barry blurted out.

"No. You're not."

"And Cisco works with me."

"No. He doesn't."

"Wally, I'm telling you the truth."

"Barry, you're not the Flash. Stop lying and tell me the truth!"

Barry shook his head and walked out of the front door.

"Both of you need to put a stop to this petty feud." Joe said. "Right now, nip it in the bud."

"I'll try when you put him on anti-psychotics." Wally grumbled.

"He doesn't need them."

"He thinks he's the Flash!"

Barry burst through the door in his Flash suit, trailed by his red and yellow lighting. He picked up Wally and ran off with him.

"I really hope that's Barry and not Reverse Flash Wells." Iris raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Joe nodded. "Or that Trajectory girl."

"Well, Barry said she evaporated into nothing."

"He also said she had blue lightning."

"You don't think..." Iris frowned.

"We should get to S.T.A.R. Labs. I don't think Zoom is from Earth-2 after all."

* * *

 

Barry's destination was S.T.A.R. Labs. And over there, Harry and Jesse were watching a movie at the computer terminal while Cisco was still lying in bed, but an unfamiliar guy was sitting on his bed with him. Barry figured it must be his older brother Dante. Who also knew his identity. Which meant that Felicity was right. If even people he didn't know knew his identity it was probably time to tell Wally.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Barry carrying Wally into the Cortex and set him down on his feet.

"What have you done now?" Harry shook his head.

"Flash?" Cisco raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Barry sighed and took down his cowl. Wally's eyes widened briefly before he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, Barry. What's going on?" Cisco seethed slightly.

"Well, Felicity told me to tell Wally. Since everyone in this room already knew, including your brother-who I've never met before in my life-uh... All Oliver's lot, Joe, Iris, Captain Cold..."

"I'm still sorry about that."

"It's in the past, Cisco." Barry turned to Wally. "Wally, I'm the Flash. Do you believe me now?"

"Joe and Iris know?"

"They've known for a while, Wally." Barry sighed.

"Who is this?" Jesse pointed to Wally.

"My adoptive... Foster... Something uh... Brother?" Barry shook his head. "He's Iris' brother, so I'm not sure what that makes him to me." He frowned. "Friend. He's a friend." He said quickly.

"Oh well, I'm Jesse." She said, moving to shake his hand. "Another friend of Barry's."

Wally reluctantly shook her hand. "I'm Wally."

"I'm Jesse's father, Harrison Wells, though everyone calls me Harry for reasons that are... Complicated." He extended his hand to Wally, who again, reluctantly shook it.

"Since you're getting to know everyone that over there is Cisco-you know... Coma Friend?" Barry frowned slightly.

"Hi, yeah. I'm Coma Friend!" Cisco gave a small wave to Wally. "This is my brother, Dante."

"Is everyone here related?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked.

"Left on a burger run." Jesse replied. "Cisco hasn't eaten in nine weeks. So Caitlin offered to get food for us all."

"I'm the Flash, Wally." Barry said. "And this is my team. Well, not Cisco's brother. And Joe and Iris aren't here..."

"Wait-Joe and Iris are in on this?"

"Yes they are, Wally. And now I'm letting you in on this."

"Why?"

"You're sort of family."

"Okay, yeah. I see what Joe and Iris mean." Wally shook his head. "This is way crazier than a giant talking shark wearing pants bursting through the roof."

Barry got changed in a blur back to his civilian clothes.

"I think I've seen everything now." Wally said. "You're a superhero. I need some time to process this."

"Come on, Allen." Harry said. "The Ramons are having their thing. Go have your own thing in my office."

"Actually, Dad..." Jesse cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes." Harry nodded in understanding "There's someone already in my office."

"Is it...?"

"Yes it is, Allen." Harry said. "Yes it is."

"Actually, there's something I need to discuss with you-it's about Cisco's case."

"Really?"

"Singh's found some new evidence that points to a street gang being behind it."

"That was speculated anyway, Allen, I don't see..."

"And that Cisco has been recently involved with them."

Harry blinked, unsure of what to do or say. "Well... That is a surprise."

"Singh reckons they shot him for leaving. That he wasn't caught in gang crossfire. That he was deliberately targeted."

"Ramon in a street gang. I can hardly believe it."

"There's CCTV evidence." Barry said defeatedly. "I've seen it. He's been involved with Los Lobos."

"Allen, have you told anyone else yet?"

"By 'anyone else' you mean Caitlin, Iris and Jesse, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"No, I haven't. Part of me refuses to believe it, if I'm honest. This always happens when I trust people."

"You'd best sort your differences out with Wally. I'm going to keep an eye on the Ramons here."

"Hey! Who wants burgers?!" Caitlin announced, cheerfully carrying a large bag from Big Belly Burger. "Hey Barry. Hey Harry. And... Who's this?" She nodded over to Wally, fidgeting over by the Flash suit.

"My uh... Friend. Wally." Barry said.

"Oh, well, hey Wally." Wally turned to face her. "I'm Caitlin. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Caitlin." Wally said, slightly disinterested.

"I just told him I'm the Flash." Barry said.

"He's Iris' brother. So it's okay." Cisco tried to push himself up to sit on the bed.

Barry looked over to Cisco, still finding it difficult to believe that he was involved in... Gangs. That's what paralysed him. He was torn between pity for his friend and feeling that he had it coming. Was Cisco even his friend? Did Cisco make that cold gun for his gang to stop the Flash before the Flash could stop them?

Who could he even trust at S.T.A.R. Labs? Technically Wells had betrayed him. Wells-Thawne had definitely betrayed him. And now Cisco had betrayed him. The only people who hadn't betrayed him were Caitlin, Jesse and Jay, who couldn't betray him now, after all, he was dead. And actually, Other Cisco hadn't betrayed him either. He was just kind of an asshole. And then there was Snart. But still, being betrayed that many times made him kind of wonder if he was just a doormat.

"Yeah." Barry nodded.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Caitlin asked. "You just kind of zoned out here. Have you been getting enough calories?"

"Yeah, Caitlin. It's just been a long day." Barry said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? I have a burger here with your name on it." Caitlin offered, handing Barry a burger.

"No. I'm not hungry right now." Barry said, still deep in thought about Cisco. saying the news had upset him would be a massive understatement. "It's just the whole Cisco thing. And I've had a long day at work. My computer wouldn't load and Singh held me hostage until it loaded. And I've just come from seeing Oliver and Felicity at Star City..."

"You ran all the way to Star City?" Wally's eyes widened. "And back? Okay. That's pretty cool actually."

"I've done a lot today, Wally. It's been a very long day and I need a break, please. I just told you I'm the Flash. I just need you to understand..."

Wally chuckled. "I can't believe how much you've got done today. Barry, if you're in need of a sidekick, I'm offering myself now."

"Well, if you get into a particle accelerator explosion and get hit by lightning, I'll think about it." Barry said with a nod.

Joe and Iris walked into the Cortex urgently.

"Joe. Iris." Jesse greeted.

"Wait, who's that?" Joe pointed at Cisco's brother.

"Dante. Cisco's older brother."

"I thought you two didn't get on."

"We don't, but comas bring people together." Cisco replied.

"Oh wow. I wasn't expecting such coherent conversation." Joe said, taken aback.

"What do you want, Joe?" Harry said with a loud sigh.

"It's about Zoom." Iris said.

"We don't think he's from Earth-2." Joe said.

"But he is." Harry insisted. "He kidnapped my daughter!"

"What if Earth-2 was just a base? But he was really from Earth-1 or another earth that might exist?"

"Like from my earth?" Other Cisco asked, looking into the Cortex.

"How long have you been out there?" Harry asked with a low growl.

"Long enough." Other Cisco replied as he walked into the now crowded room.

"Yeah, don't everyone all come in at once." Harry rolled his eyes. "I reckon we could cram a few more people in here. Where's Queen? Smoak? Diggle? They can all come in. And Gorilla Grodd. Sure, he might rip a few people up, but he'll fit, right? And Garrick if he came back from the dead..."

"Dad, come on." Jesse said. "It's nobody that wouldn't usually be here anyway."

"Let's do a headcount-you, me, Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon of Earth-3, Dante Ramon, Joe West, Iris West, Wally West, and Snow."

"Cisco Ramon of Earth-3?" Cisco questioned.

"Yes, he came here about the time you were shot." Caitlin explained.

"But they call me Other Cisco." He walked over to Cisco and Dante and extended his hand.

"Cisco... What aren't you telling me?" Dante asked, shaking his alternate version brother's hand.

"Nothing, Dante. This is new to me too since I've been in a coma the past nine weeks."

"But there's another you."

"Yes and back on my earth, there's another you too." Other Cisco raised an eyebrow. "Where's Armando?"

"Armando?" Cisco shook his head. "I have no idea who that is."

"Believe me, Cisco, I will find out your connection with Armando Ramon before it kills me, so help me..."

"Hey, you may be my brother, but you don't threaten my brother." Dante narrowed his eyes.

"Guys! Please!" Jesse called out loudly. "Other Cisco, please leave! Dante, go home. Wally, come back another time, when it's less hectic. Caitlin, give me a burger."

Caitlin nodded and handed Jesse a burger.

"My god. Why on earth is everyone just here?" Iris looked around at the people in the Cortex, three of which were preparing to leave.

Other Cisco walked over to Cisco. "You don't know it yet, but you're more powerful than you think. You're fucking lucky that you survived." He hissed under his breath.

"Says who?"

"Reverb." Other Cisco snorted.

"Oh, don't tell me..."

"I'm Vibe. Just like you are. We've done this before."

"Well, I don't remember."

"You will soon, Cisco." Other Cisco leaned in close while everyone else was discussing Zoom. So close that their noses almost touched. Other Cisco then put his arm on Cisco's arm.

Cisco saw a hazy flash of what looked like a portal being opened. Then of two of him? And gunshots. He looked up at Other Cisco almost fearfully.

"... Because believe me, Cisco, there will be a reckoning." Other Cisco violently ripped his hand from Cisco's arm and walked out the Cortex and left Cisco wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted it to be at least a little funny and a little serious. The last bit is definitely serious. But all will be revealed-about everything-in time.
> 
> Let me know if I did okay.
> 
> Eta: Just heard that the musician Prince has died. So shocking. I dedicate this chapter to Prince. And also to Carlos Valdes, whose birthday it was yesterday (20/4/2016).


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets get spilled and Barry and Cisco fall out as a result.

Cisco pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at the wheelchair placed next to the bed with contempt. Not because he needed it, but because of how ugly it was. How much it reminded him of hospitals.

He looked around. Nobody else was there, he was the only one around.

Cisco let out a small sigh that sounded more like a light huff and positioned himself into the wheelchair.

Nope. He hated it even more now. It was so big and... And uncomfortable. The armrests were totally in the way of everything and they made it that much more difficult for him to push himself along. And almost as soon as he got to the computer terminals, he transferred himself-with great difficulty-to an office chair and scooted himself to his workshop, wheelchair in tow.

* * *

 

The next morning, Caitlin walked into the Cortex, carrying a coffee cup from Jitters-which she promptly dropped on the floor, causing a major spillage.

"Cisco!" She screamed. She had no idea where her paraplegic friend was and that worried her. It hadn't occurred to her that he would be in his workshop. Her first thoughts actually strayed to kidnap.

Barry dashed into the Cortex. "Caitlin." He began. "What's happened?"

"Cisco's missing!" Caitlin said desperately.

"He can't have gone far, he's lost the use of his legs..."

"What's happened now?" Oliver asked, casually strolling in with Felicity at his side.

"Cisco's gone-he was supposed to be in bed, but he's not there anymore, I'm so worried."

"Has he got something with him?" Felicity began, going to the computers. "Something I can trace?"

Oliver stood in place and gritted his teeth.

"No he... He's..." Caitlin stammered.

"He can't walk."

"It seems to me that he can." Oliver snapped. "He wouldn't have been able to get up otherwise."

"Come on, Oliver. Why would anyone fake paralysis?" Felicity asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Reverse Flash Harrison Wells did it." Oliver snarled. "Cisco worked for him. Why wouldn't he... Develop his boss's penchant for lying about being disabled?"

"Cisco. Isn't. The. Reverse. Flash." Caitlin said slowly and almost angrily.

"I wouldn't want the man I've fought for to turn out to have just been lying to me this whole damn time." Oliver said coolly.

"Oliver." Felicity said sternly. "A paralysed young man goes missing and the first thing your thoughts stray to is 'he's faking'? How would you feel if it were me? And that's what Barry and Caitlin are going through, so be nice."

"Thanks, Felicity." Caitlin muttered.

"Also, you damn well know that Cisco's injuries are as real as mine were." Felicity continued. "You saw his medical charts. You saw his stitches and staples-the bandages and gauze pads-all holding his skin together. The tubes and wires. The blood bags and IVs. The life support machines he was hooked up to. You saw all that shit-firsthand-and you still insist that Cisco's 'faking' being paralysed?" She shook her head. "Hell, you paid his medical bills. You should know better than that, Oliver."

Barry opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it as Caitlin didn't know what he knew about Cisco.

"So what are we arguing about today?" Joe asked, entering the Cortex with Harry. He stepped around the mess of Caitlin's coffee spill.

"And what happened there?" Harry asked.

"Cisco's missing!" Caitlin cried out.

"Cisco's missing?" Joe repeated.

"Cisco's not missing." Harry shook his head.

"He should be in bed, but he's gone! Some Metahuman must have broken in and..."

"He's fine, Snow. He's exploring." Harry replied. "I've been here with him all night."

"So he can walk." Oliver shook his head in disgust.

Felicity, meanwhile, just looked hurt and betrayed. "That's not possible."

"No, Felicity, you're right. It's not possible. There's still been a bullet in his spine." Barry frowned.

"Everyone's right, he can't walk. So I left a wheelchair out for him." Harry said nonchalantly.

"This is a big building. Cisco might get lost." Caitlin said sternly.

"He's worked here for three years, Caitlin, I doubt he would." Joe said.

"I'll look around for him." Barry said before dashing off.

"That never gets old." Felicity chuckled.

Barry rushed back in. "I can't find him."

"Maybe he's outside?" Caitlin suggested.

"I looked there too." Barry shook his head.

"His workshop?"

Barry ran over to Cisco's workshop and in there was Cisco, sleeping and slumped over a wheelchair wheel, his head resting on his arm. Barry picked up Cisco carefully before zipping back into the Cortex.

"You found Cisco." Oliver noted.

"Yeah, I think he was working on a wheelchair." Barry said, laying Cisco down gently on the bed. "You know, because there was a bullet in his spine and he's paralyzed and it's all my fault." He sighed. "Zoom's still out there and it's my fault. Everything is my fault."

"Not everything is your fault, Barry." Felicity said. "Cisco... You didn't do that."

"They took his goggles away in the hospital. Caitlin claimed them back. They were just on his head. Why would they be there if he wasn't using them to try and find me or something?"

"Barry." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"And Singh's been telling me that I don't know Cisco as well as I thought I did..."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"It was Other Cisco." Cisco mumbled, eyes closed. "I Vibed it off him a few weeks back. He opened a portal here. Then he shot me point blank in the spine."

"He knew what he was doing." Oliver snarled. "He wanted Cisco paralyzed..."

"He shot Cisco in the thigh-I think he was banking on hitting the femoral artery." Caitlin argued.

"He still shot Cisco... Six times!" Barry hissed loudly.

"I'm going to put his ass on Lian Yu." Oliver said coldly.

"Cisco. Are you sure?" Felicity asked carefully. "That it was Other Cisco, I mean? Not that I doubt you, but could it have been another Cisco..."

"He got his powers by something called a-a... Boom Tube." Cisco nodded, eyes still shut. "Sick name, by the way. It lets you travel through dimensions and space. Apparently. Getting here-it wasn't an accident, it was..."

"A calculated move." Joe said.

"Everything he's done has probably been calculated moves, Joe. This is a dangerous Cisco." Harry growled.

"And your daughter's with him right now." Joe pointed out.

"I made her wear the Metahuman bracelet from my Earth." Harry said. "I don't know if it'd work on Earth-3 Metahumans or if Other Cisco even is a Metahuman since he got his powers in a different way, but..."

"I can hack it and find her." Felicity offered.

"I don't know if you..." Harry began.

"She can." Everyone else said in unison.

"Alright, Smoak, if you're sure then you should get to it." Harry said.

Felicity gave a determined nod before turning to a computer terminal. "No problemo. Boy that did not sound organic, did it?" She chuckled lightly.

"Cisco, are you absolutely sure you about what you saw?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cisco replied.

"Allen, what are you doing? If he saw it, he saw it. He's been right before."

"That was before I knew what I know now." Barry replied, turning to Cisco. "Cisco, tell me about your friends."

Cisco frowned. "Well, you're my friends. You, Harry, Caitlin and Joe. I thought you knew that."

"Cisco, I won't ask again now tell me about your friends." Barry said coldly.

"Barry... You're scaring me." Cisco looked down. "You're being like him."

"Stop it, Barry!" Caitlin moved to stand between Barry and Cisco, protecting her newly disabled friend. "You're scaring him."

"Scaring him..." Barry shook his head and scoffed. "Caitlin, I don't even know who the hell he is anymore! I thought we were friends..."

"Barry, we are friends..." Cisco began.

"Shut your goddamn mouth! You don't get a say anymore!"

"Whoa, Barry. Stop it." Oliver said sternly. "Cisco is your friend, he's helped you..."

"But I don't even know who he is anymore, Oliver!" Barry shouted.

"Okay, yeah, Cisco can't walk now. But Bar, he's still your friend. I understand that it's hard for you to deal with..."

"He's been roving around in a fucking street gang, Joe! You're a cop! Why didn't you see this?"

"Street gang?" Caitlin breathed.

"Los Lobos." Barry grunted out. "Singh says he's the leader."

All activity in the room suddenly ceased. Everyone reacted differently to the news-from glaring at Cisco to complete disbelief. He was-after all-a genius, so why would he need to be roaming around Central City as the leader of a street gang and especially when he's been at S.T.A.R. Labs helping Barry and being a vigilante himself? Where would he find the time?

"Well, maybe Singh is wrong." Joe said, breaking the absolute silence.

"I've seen the videos. It's definitely Cisco." Barry said, disheartened.

"Cisco, is this true?" Caitlin stepped away from Cisco and looked at him, feeling nothing but betrayal.

Cisco however, couldn't find it in him to answer her.

"His silence is telling." Barry snarled. "You know, every Cisco in every dimension is an ass. This one is no different."

"Wait, Barry! Our Cisco, he cares about you..."

"Like how that other Wells did? Eobard Thawne? Remember how we all thought he was helping me get faster but really he was the one who murdered my mother and put my father in prison?" Barry spat out.

"He murdered Cisco as well." Joe said.

"Maybe we'd all be better off if Cisco had stayed murdered." Barry said as he walked out of the Cortex.

Cisco whimpered loudly and clutched his chest. Barry's words had hurt him deeply. He could feel tears prickling his eyes and screwed them shut so nobody would see the inevitable-that he'd start crying.

"Cisco, he didn't mean it." Joe put his hand comfortingly on Cisco's shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Won't we?"

"If it's any consolation," Felicity began, "I don't believe that Cisco leads a street gang, much less is in one. He's too sensitive. Look at him crying."

"It could be fake." Caitlin argued.

"There's no way that's fake." Oliver shook his head. "It's genuine. He's upset. He's just woken up from a coma and his entire world's been turned upside down..."

"Speaking of being turned upside down, Oliver, Caitlin, Joe, Dr Wells, you should all come and see this." Felicity frowned. "I was looking for Jesse and Other Cisco, but I managed to find back ups of the CCTV files that had been deleted."

"Wait, CCTV files had been deleted?" Caitlin frowned as everyone rushed around Felicity's console.

"Some of them are pretty disturbing." Felicity said, clicking 'play' on the first one.

It was Other Cisco's arrival. Caitlin inhaled sharply at Other Cisco throwing Cisco across the Cortex with his powers.

Another video showed Other Cisco dragging Cisco out by his arm.

Another one showed Cisco awake from his coma and Other Cisco injecting him with some unknown substance.

Another showed Other Cisco hovering around unconscious Cisco. Nothing seemed to be happening until Other Cisco injected him with something again.

Another showed Other Cisco using his sonic powers on Cisco and walking away, laughing.

Oliver seethed silently upon seeing it.

"That's how he got those broken bones." Caitlin said sadly.

"It just goes on like that." Felicity said quietly. "I think Other Cisco was hurting our Cisco. Keeping him in the coma, so he could have his fun."

"Oh god... Jesse." Harry muttered. "And Ramon. That monster's hurt everyone."

"It's the wrong Cisco that Barry thinks is in the street gang." Caitlin observed.

"Hang on, there's another one... It looks different." Felicity clicked 'play' again.

This video showed Other Cisco with Jesse. He opened up a portal-with his powers-in the corridor, pushed Jesse through and stepped through it, both of them disappearing completely.

"He's taken my daughter to another dimension!" Harry wailed. "I've lost her again!"

"It's okay, Harry. We rescued her once, we can rescue her again." Caitlin said, trying to sound confident.

"But we don't even know which dimension she's in this time." Harry shook his head. "It's hopeless. After everything we went through to get her back from Zoom..."

"And we're going to do it again." Cisco said, voice quivering from crying. "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, almost the end. Sadly. Just a few chapters left.


	12. Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry admits feelings for Cisco and Cisco begins Vibing Zoom.

A few days later, Other Cisco finally returned from whatever dimension he'd been on, bringing Jesse back with him.

Jesse seemed a bit haunted by the experience and nobody decided to push it. Other Cisco was then locked up safely in the pipeline.

However, Barry and Cisco's relationship was still damaged-perhaps irreparably.

Oliver and Felicity were still at Central City and having them to rant to helped Barry greatly.

"I mean, everyone's on his side. E-even Joe." Barry sighed.

"You do know that we're also on Cisco's side, right?" Felicity asked.

"And I don't understand how you could side with that-that... Predator," Barry blurted out, "but you're the only people who'll listen to be right now."

"Barry. You need to listen to reason. Cisco isn't the leader of a street gang. Cisco isn't going to steam your speed. Cisco isn't plotting anything nefarious. He's just a 24 year old kid wondering why his friend won't talk to him."

"Great. I guess I can't talk to you guys either." Barry grunted. "I've been betrayed ,ore often than not since I got superpowers. Look, why are you guys even here? Don't you have bad guys in Star City to stop?"

"We came to see Cisco." Oliver said.

"And we're here to support you guys as a team. You clearly need it what with that evil Cisco and the evil speedster and general super powered evil guys hanging about." Felicity said.

"You guys..." Barry growled lowly.

"Watch it, Allen." Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly. "And don't cross me."

"I don't know how to feel anymore, Oliver!" Barry whined. "I thought I could trust Cisco. But I guess I thought wrong. I can't trust anybody."

"Come on, don't be so melodramatic." Oliver half snorted. "You can trust me, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla-all of my team actually. And you have Joe and Iris-"

"I think I might love Cisco." Barry blurted out. Oliver's eyes widened, while Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"Or at least I did."

"What about Iris?" Felicity eventually asked.

"I love her too. But I love Cisco the same way." Barry said. "I can't help it. It feels so wrong, I mean he betrayed my trust." He put his head in his hands.

* * *

 Cisco frowned, pacing the Cortex. Caitlin looked up at him every so often. She looked up at him again and scoffed.

"Come on, Cisco. Stop it now."

"I can't help it, Caitlin." Cisco shook his head, turning to her. "This feels too easy."

"Well, Other Cisco's been defeated and he's locked up in the pipeline. Jesse's safe and back with us. It's all over."

"Like I said, Caitlin, it feels too easy." Cisco turned and passed Jay's Flash helmet. As he did, he saw darkness and blue streaks sipping about before making out Zoom. He screamed and instinctively put his hand out and causing the glass around the helmet to shatter, even though he was a fair distance away from it.

Upon hearing the glass shatter, everyone rushed into the Cortex to see Cisco looking sheepish and the helmet at his feet.

"What happened in here?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Caitlin said. "I think it's the first demonstration of Cisco's abilities since he's been conscious. And now that I've seen it, I can safely say that Cisco does possess sonic abilities. Nothing else could have shattered the glass so quickly and effectively."

"No, I meant the screaming." Joe clarified, walking over to the young engineer. "Cisco, what happened?" He crouched down to look at him at eye level.

"Nothing." Cisco shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "There was a bee. You know how I hate bees."

"I'm going to go sweep this up." Harry gestured to the shattered glass all over the floor.

"Yes I do, Cisco." Joe nodded. "I'm gonna believe you for now."

"For now?"

"Yes. For now."

"You don't think that I'm in a roving street gang, do you, Joe?"

"No, Cisco, I didn't before and I still don't."

"Okay, because they offered membership and I refused."

"Wait, what?" Joe stood up in surprise. "When?"

"Before I went to work at S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco said. "Joe, I was 19 back then. I'm 23 now. Things change, especially in four years."

"I-I believe you. I believe you." Joe nodded, not sounding completely convinced.

"Caitlin, Ronnie, evil Reverse Flash Dr Wells-they topped me from going down that path. I focussed on the particle accelerator, but there might be another me somewhere who uh... Went down that path."

"You're talking about Other Cisco, aren't you?" Caitlin frowned.

"Well, we have seen him open up portals to other worlds."

"I can't do that!" Cisco wailed.

"Actually, Ramon, the chances are that you can." Harry walked back in carrying a dustpan and brush. Jesse walked behind him with a bin.

"What?!" Cisco clutched his chest. "No, no, no... No! I can't! I can't!"

"Cisco?"

"Power corrupts, Caitlin. What-what if I'm Anakin Skywalker? He had the powers and so do I." Cisco said sadly. "A-and Reverb is Vader. After he felt all that power and he..."

"Cisco, no. You're not Vader." Caitlin took his hand.

"Reverb was probably-"

"You said it yourself, he went down a bad path." Joe said.

"And Other Cisco..."

"He tortured you for nine weeks, Ramon. You don't have it in you to do that." Harry began sweeping up the glass.

"Well..." Cisco chuckled sheepishly.

"No. No, Cisco, no!" Caitlin shook her head desperately. "Please tell me you haven't been torturing anyone."

"Hartley Rathaway." Cisco mumbled.

"Why did you..."

"We were looking for Ronnie. He was being an ass."

"Cisco."

"All I need is the guyliner and the transformation's complete, right?" Cisco shook his head. "Forget it. I'll be in my workshop."

"Actually, Ramon, I recommend you don't move until I clear all this debris away." Harry said, still sweeping the glass away. Jesse picked up the helmet carefully from the glass.

Cisco gasped sharply and saw the same again-darkness, blue lightning and Zoom.

"Cisco, are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Cisco said dreamily. "I'm fine." He shook his head as Harry put the last of the shattered glass in the bin.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Jesse." Cisco said. "Can you just... Get rid of this thing?" He pointed to the helmet.

"What? No, Cisco, we have it to remind us of Jay's... Sacrifice, so we can get back to Earth-2 and get Zoom..." Caitlin said.

"Well, I'm getting some serious Vibes from this thing."

"Ramon?"

"I see... I see Zoom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to drag Zoom into this too. Because why not? Might as well torture the little guy while I can. So I guess it'll be lasting a bit longer. After all, Other Cisco isn't going away just yet...
> 
> And no, Cisco's not getting a 'cure'. He's staying paralysed. Sorry!


	13. Two Brothers and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Dante make up and Barry learns the truth about Zoom.

"Wait, you're telling us that Jay is Zoom?" Caitlin asked.

"I think so. Yeah." Cisco nodded.

Jesse dropped the helmet and Harry looked ready to punch something.

"That would explain the blue lightning." Joe blurted out. "The Velocity 9-didn't Barry say Eliza Harmon's lightning turned blue before she disappeared?"

"He did." Jesse confirmed.

"Jay's took the Velocity drug. Zoom has blue lightning." Caitlin frowned.

"Jay Garrick is Zoom." Cisco said with soft sigh. "I couldn't... Why didn't I..."

"Cisco, you've been in a coma. Nobody expects you to have done anything, when there's nothing you could've done." Joe replied.

"What do we do now?" Jesse asked.

"We have to tell everyone else." Harry said. "Allen, Iris, Queen, Smoak..."

"Dante." Cisco said.

"Dante?"

"I have to meet Dante. Like... Soon."

"Cisco, don't worry about any of this." Joe said. "You're safe. The breaches are closed and Zoom can't get here. Other Cisco is locked in the pipeline and he can't create any more breaches. Zoom isn't going to get you. Jay isn't going to get you."

Cisco nodded and hurried off, not making eye contact with anyone.

* * *

 

A short while later, Jesse walked over to her father's office. She put her hand to the door as if to knock it, pulling back in second thought. She waited a few seconds, knocking it for real.

"Yeah?" Barry Allen answered back.

"It's just me." Jesse replied.

"Oh, hey Jesse." Barry sighed. "Come in."

"So Cisco said something disturbing."

"That he's going to kill you?"

"No. He said that Jay is Zoom." Jesse said.

"Jay? The dead guy?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Turns out he's not so dead."

"Jay isn't Zoom. I don't believe it." Barry folded his arms. "Cisco's probably lying. Getting attention off him..."

"It's true. We were talking about it and it emerged that his name's Hunter Zolomon. An Earth-2 serial killer." Jesse explained carefully.

"Wait what?"

"Caitlin's really upset, Barry."

"Jay is Zoom?" Barry raised an eyebrow. "But he died!"

Jesse sighed. "Apparently not."

"Oliver, Felicity, I... I gotta go." Barry stood up and rushed into the Cortex, Jesse following close behind.

* * *

 

"Hey Dante." Cisco gave a small wave.

"Cisco." Dante gave a nod.

"Why did you want to meet me today?"

"That other version of you. Is he from an alternate dimension? Or do you have a clone?"

"Dante, why would I clone myself and then have my clone shoot me in the spine, paralysing me from the chest down?" Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"You know, every time I hear that it still seems unreal, somehow. That my little brother will never... Walk again."

"There are lots of things I'll never do again." Cisco said. "I'll never climb stairs again. I'm gonna be stuck on the ground floor roaming around like an old style Dalek. I won't be able to put on pants again. I'll never even pee again."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. You're a grown ass man."

"I'm not crying, Dante, I'm exasperated." Cisco grunted. "Everything's changed. When I was in the coma. Things changed. I changed."

"You're alive. You're okay now. You just need some help to get back on your feet again." Dante looked at his brother sitting in his wheelchair and frowned as Cisco raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you know what I mean."

"Dante, it's so much more complicated than just that." Cisco sighed. "Okay. Dante. I... I have powers. Not like Barry's. Mine are different."

"Wait-Cisco? Are you a Metahuman?" Dante's eyes widened.

"I uh... Yes. My team, they call me Vibe."

"What uh-powers do you have then?"

"Well, I see through other universes and time and I can also cause sonic vibrational blasts. But I can't control that yet."

"Wow. This is..." Dante ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know what to say."

"The evil me is from another dimension. And he kept me in a coma so he could torture me for nine weeks."

Dante bent down and put his arms around his younger brother. Cisco was taken aback.

"Dante, what are you doing?"

"I didn't know. Cisco, you've been through so much and I didn't know."

"Dante, you haven't done this since we were kids."

"I guess your near death experience made me reevaluate things. Like my relationship with you."

"Dante?" Cisco frowned.

"I want a relationship with you again, Cisco."

"Dante." Cisco said warningly.

"I know, Cisco, I know we haven't been close since we were kids."

"It wasn't that long ago." Cisco sighed.

"That's not what it feels like." Dante said. "It feels like it's been forever."

"Waiting around for me to come out of a coma wouldn't have helped."

"And Cisco, I know you've been to another earth."

"What? No!" Cisco chuckled nervously. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

Dante reached into his pocket and took out a folded up letter. "This." He said. "It was addressed to Mom, Dad and me. I opened it and read it while you were in that coma."

"Dante, no that's..."

"Cisco."

"What do you want me to say?!" Cisco raised his voice slightly, though not out of anger. "Dante, you wouldn't understand it anyway. Why are you taking an interest in my life all of a sudden? Mom and Dad not good enough for you any more?"

"Cisco, you're my brother. My brother who was in a coma. My brother who nearly died."

Cisco ran his hand along his unresponsive leg. "Yeah."

"I've seen you comatose, hooked up to all kinds of life support machines and riddled with gunshot wounds. It made me think that I wouldn't want you to die thinking that I hated you. Because I don't."

"I know you don't, Dante. And I don't hate you either." Cisco slowly and carefully pushed himself backwards.

"Cisco, please." Dante said. "Seeing you like that, it scared me. And I know I haven't been the best brother..."

"Understatement of the century." Cisco snorted.

"I want to change. I want to be a better brother."

"Are you sure it's not because you can walk, I can't and you're pitying me?"

"This isn't about pity."

"I see. It's about guilt and regret."

"I want to help protect you from that maniac version of you."

"Guilt then."

"I love you, Cisco. Paraplegic or not, you are my little brother. And I'm actually really proud of everything you've achieved." Dante reached over and put his hand on Cisco's shoulder. "Honestly." He said as it evolved into a hug.

"Yeah." Cisco nodded, hugging his brother in return. "I just wish you'd told me this last year." His phone buzzed in his pocket and he let go of Dante to look at it.

**Get to S.T.A.R. Labs now**

"Dante, I need to ask a favor." Cisco smiled sheepishly.

* * *

 

Cisco and Dante hurriedly entered the Cortex where everyone was waiting.

"Cisco." Harry began. "You can open a portal to Earth-2 and we need you to do it as soon as possible."

"Wait, what?" Cisco backed away slightly.

"We want you to open a portal to Earth-2." Barry repeated.

"I can't do it." Cisco said. "I just... I can't."

"You can, Cisco." Other Cisco scoffed, walking forward. His hands were shackled together and he had a reluctant expression on his face. "I can. I awoke your sonic powers-"

"By shooting me in the spine and paralysing me." Cisco added.

"The same sonic blast powers I possess." Other Cisco said, not missing a beat. "I have the powers to open portals to other worlds. Most of the other Ciscos I've met also have that power."

"You got your powers from a-a Boom Tube-wait... How many Ciscos have you met?"

"You say this is Earth 1 and that I'm from Earth-3. But for me, this is more like uh-Earth-24."

"Earth-24?"

Other Cisco scoffed. "You can tap into the multiverse and you have no idea about it."

"Cisco?" Dante looked at his younger brother accusingly.

"Hey. I'm a Metahuman. We all do different shit." Cisco shrugged. "Well, except the Mardon brothers. But now there's only one of them so..." He shrugged again.

"Getting off track, Cisco." Caitlin muttered.

Cisco nodded. "So what did you say about me opening a portal to Earth-2?" He asked, apprehensively.


	14. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco have an argument only to make up in an interesting way.

As time went on, Cisco went to rehab and his wheelchair got a lot smaller, more compact and shock resistant to compliment his powers-which took a lot of trial and error-though he still refused to open the portal to Earth-2.

On a night out with Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris and Wally, Jesse found out that her father murdered Turtle to get her back safe. Shocked that she didn't even know her father anymore, she ran away, leaving Harry devastated.

Though not everyone's relationships turned sour. Barry's relationships with Cisco and Wally flourished. Wally's relationship with Joe improved tremendously, to the point where Wally even moved in. And Cisco's relationship with his brother and mother improved dramatically.

Barry continued being the Flash and saving Central City. But the thought of Zoom terrorising Earth-2 continued to bother him.

"Cisco." Barry said, pulling his long haired friend aside after saving Central City once again. "Please open the portal."

"No." Cisco said adamantly. "Get the other me to to it."

"I can't trust him like I trust you."

Cisco turned around sharply. "Like how you thought I was a roving member of a street gang?"

"That was you, but..."

"You're going to turn me in to Captain Singh. That it?"

"That's been sorted out and you know it. Other Cisco is at Iron Heights right now."

"Not that it's even important, right?"

"He shot you. Cisco, I thought we were friends again."

"Only when you want something, Barry." Cisco grunted. "It's never a conversation of 'hey, Cisco, how are you?' no, it's always 'oh, hi Cisco, I know you were shot and tortured for nine weeks, I know you're paralyzed and in a wheelchair now and I most certainly know you can't control your powers but there's this thing I need you to do'." He folded his arms in indignation. "No, Barry. I'm not doing it. And don't think you can try to manipulate me into doing it again."

"No, I learned from last time." Barry muttered. "But Jay, Hunter, he's out there terrorizing Earth-2."

"And we've got an evil Cisco here that we need to do something with. It's not like we can banish him to another dimension. He's only going to come here and finish the job."

Barry snorted. "He's not going to do that."

"Really?" Cisco scoffed and shook his head. "Why does nobody here care about my feelings?"

"What do you mean, Cisco?"

"I mean you feeling sorry for yourself because you're not fast enough to beat Zoom. Harry feeling sorry for himself because Jesse ran away. Well, he shouldn't have killed Turtle. Caitlin feeling sorry for herself because Jay is Zoom. I don't even know what's going on with Iris."

"Cisco, this is pretty out of character for you-"

"How would you know what's out of character for me, Barry? You don't care about me. None of you do. All you want is my powers-the ones I can't control-and my intellect. There could literally be another Metahuman like me standing next to me and you wouldn't give a shit about me."

"That's not true!"

"Well, how come since I've woken up from my coma that you guys keep asking me to do shit for you?" Cisco said angrily. "Nobody's even bothered asking me how I'm feeling, how I'm adjusting. No, you all just want damn favors. Actually, the only person who's bothered asking is Joe."

"I didn't know you felt this way, Cisco."

"Barry for god's sake, I'm paralyzed from the chest down and I don't have speed healing like you do. When it was you in my spot, everyone just supported you, no questions asked, but I'm not afforded that luxury since right after waking up, I'm expected to do shit around here! I'm not you, Barry! I didn't wake up from a coma with perfect dexterity and... Abs. I woke up with hardly any muscle, broken bones and unable to hold my iPhone. It's been three months since then, Barry-five since the shooting-and although I'm Metahuman, I'm still paralyzed and this is probably how it's going to be for the rest of my... Shortened lifespan."

"But Felicity-"

"Just because treatment worked for her, doesn't mean it'll work for me."

"Cisco?"

"I tried it. It failed." Cisco said quietly, looking away from Barry.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"What do you care anyway?" Cisco mumbled. "As long as you get to stop Zoom, you'll be fine."

"Hey, I care about you, Cisco." Barry said, bending down to Cisco's eye level. "I really do."

"Why haven't you shown it?" Cisco asked. "Why have I been left to deal with my life turning upside down by myself?"

"Because I didn't know you felt this way."

"I may be a Metahuman, Barry, but I'm still human. I have thoughts and feelings like everyone else. You wouldn't miss me if I-"

"Don't kill yourself, Cisco, it's not worth it." Barry said.

"Left S.T.A.R. Labs. If you'd let me finish." Cisco raised an eyebrow looking very unimpressed.

"I would miss you, Cisco." Barry said softly.

"Really? Prove it." Cisco scoffed. Barry did nothing. "That's what I thought. See, you can't..."

Cisco was interrupted by Barry pressing his lips to his. Cisco was slightly taken aback at first, but pulled himself into Barry's kiss and immediately it turned passionate with Cisco wrapping his arms around Barry's head.

Caitlin walked into the Cortex, texting, and nearly dropped her phone in surprise. Right in front of her was Barry and Cisco kissing each other as if the world was going to end. Of all the things between the two scientists, she hadn't expected there to be any romantic tension.

Cisco pulled away for breath, but left his arms draped around Barry's neck, his gloved hands hanging limply in relaxation.

"Believe me now?" Barry asked quietly.

"Holy crap." Cisco smiled, biting his lip. "You're a great kisser."

"Ahem!" Caitlin declared loudly.

The two men looked at her in shock. Barry dashed behind Cisco's wheelchair and Cisco just as quickly put his hands in his lap, as if to feign innocence.

"Caitlin. What a surprise." Barry said. It had been a surprise. Neither of them had been expecting her.

"So. You and Cisco." Caitlin nodded slowly trying to understand. There hasn't been any sort of inkling that there was romantic feeling between the pair. Then again, she could just not have noticed it in which case, how could she have missed it? "You're together?"

"Uh..." Cisco looked up over his shoulder at Barry.

"We're working on it." Barry answered.

"Okay well... Congratulations. Anybody who kisses like the two of you has got to be in love."

"Thanks." Cisco and Barry smiled awkwardly at her. Not that they were kissing, more that they had been caught kissing. By their friend.


	15. Vibe's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Cisco comes back to terrorise Cisco, while Harry and Caitlin do their best to stand up for him.

A few days later, Cisco was working on power dampening gauntlets in his workshop. Harry walked in.

"Ramon. I thought I should let you know."

"Let me know what?" Cisco asked.

"Other Cisco's broken out of Iron Heights." Harry said. "We're not sure how."

"He used his powers." Cisco said, he has to have-"

Cisco was interrupted by Other Cisco's arrival.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were this stupid!" Other Cisco cackled.

"Shut up!" Cisco shouted. "You did this to me. You put me in this position!"

"You and your stupid powers? I oughta-"

"You dare threaten Ramon, you answer to me." Harry snarled. Cisco was shocked that he would want to stand up for him. Then he realised Harry was probably doing it out of pity.

"Fine." Other Cisco chuckled. "Have it your way." He held his hand towards Harry and blasted him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Harry!" Cisco shouted. He turned to Other Cisco. "You think you're so brilliant. All you do is hurt people. Me and my friends." He narrowed his eyes. "Leave us alone."

"Are you sure, Cisco?" Other Cisco asked. "We could rule Central City. Rule the multiverse. Together, we're unlimited."

"Don't. Use. Wicked. Against. Me." Cisco growled, instantly reminded of Reverb.

"I bet you have no idea how to use those sonic blast earthquake powers of yours, do you, Cisco?"

Cisco said nothing, but gave a small grunt.

"Sorry, was that a yes or a no?" Other Cisco asked. "Here let me show you how." He cackled as he blasted Cisco halfway across the room, causing him to hit his head on the floor.

Other Cisco walked over to Cisco and crouched over him. "You think you know everything, Cisco. Truth is, you don't know anything. I am Master Yoda and you are less than a Padawan. You have no idea how your powers work, the things you could do-"

"You're Palpatine." Cisco rubbed his sore head. "Worse than Vader and certainly not Yoda."

"You really think so?" Other Cisco scoffed, holding his hands out. "Tell me how you like this!"

Harry stirred as Cisco screamed in pain at the sonic energy being used against him. It didn't take long for Harry to realise what was happening.

"I won't tell you again, Other Cisco, leave him alone." Harry said.

Other Cisco stopped and turned to Harry, leaving Cisco panting for breath after his cruel and unusual torture.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Harry said nothing and Other Cisco smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"He said to leave my friend alone." Caitlin said from the doorway of Cisco's workshop.

"Well, well, Caitlin Snow."

"I heard screaming. Specifically Cisco's. I want to know what you've been doing to him and I want it to stop."

"Well, it's not like you can do anything about it anyway." Other Cisco said dismissively.

"I can't. But his boyfriend can." Caitlin shrugged.

"Barry's not my boyfriend." Cisco choked out. "We just kissed."

"Wait-what?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Why would he want you?" Other Cisco chuckled. "You're just a useless, pathetic cripple."

Something inside Cisco snapped and before he knew it or was aware of what was happening, Other Cisco was sent hurtling through the air and Cisco slid further backwards to become separated from his wheelchair.

Harry and Caitlin stared on in amazement and confusion as Other Cisco landed unconscious and splayed out on the floor.

"Cisco... What?" Caitlin muttered.

Harry went over to Cisco to help him up. "We need to do something about that power and your wheelchair or something, Cisco." He said, sounding almost absentmindedly.

"I'll uh... Get him to the pipeline." Caitlin nodded, grabbing Other Cisco underneath his armpits and dragging him out of Cisco's workshop.

"I'll call the Wests." Harry said, helping Cisco back into his wheelchair.

"Thanks, Harry." Cisco said appreciatively. "Honestly, I don't know what happened myself."

"You're powerful, that's what happened, Ramon." Harry said, snapping out of his almost trance. "This is the first time we've seen a display of your sonic blasts being aimed directly..." He trailed off. "Ramon. You're easily one of the more powerful Metahumans I've met in Earth-1 and Earth-2. I know you might not want to hear this, but Reverb was the same and so is Other Cisco. Your disability has no effect on your power. It's still so incredibly great. And confirms my theory. You and all your counterparts are destined to be one of the most powerful Metahumans in the multiverse." He put his hand on Cisco's shoulder, upon seen that the young engineer was getting nervous. "You have a bright future ahead of you, Ramon."

"I don't want to be powerful." Cisco muttered, reminded of Evil Wells. "I don't want these powers. I-I'm scared."

"We're not going to make you go from supporting characters to key player straight away." Harry said. "We're going to help you use your powers so you can help The Flash take down Zoom. And you're going to be Vibe."

"I already am Vibe." Cisco pointed out.

"Not with a superhero costume, you're not."

"What?"

"Ramon, you can help save two earths here. You can be a superhero vigilante like Allen. We're not going to let you turn out like the other Ciscos. You are going to be Vibe and you are going to be a good one."

"I can't." Cisco shook his head. "That was an accident, I-"

"You got those powers of yours in an accident. But the way you used them was not." Harry said. "You need training. Everyone needs training to master new skills."

"Anakin Skywalker had training before he became Vader." Cisco said quietly.

"You're thinking of yourself as the wrong Skywalker. You're Luke." Harry looked down at his Metahuman detector. "That Other Cisco... He's probably Palpatine."

Cisco gave a small smile. "That's what I told him."

"Then you've got the right idea." Harry said. "Look at Barry Allen. He needed training with his speed. Just because you have these powers doesn't mean you innately know how to use them."

Cisco nodded, still slightly apprehensive of using his powers, but his apprehension was superseded by his wanting to know how to control them. "Show me."


	16. CC Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco, Caitlin and Iris make a discovery at Jitters, while Barry makes a tough decision.

"Do I have to?" Cisco complained.  
"Yes you have to." Iris said. "It's been months since you last had fresh air, Cisco. Like... Four of them."  
"Closer to five." Cisco nodded.  
"All the more reason for you to be doing this."  
" I don't want to."  
"It's just Jitters."  
"I still don't want to." Cisco said. "I'm paralyzed. People will stare. Or something. I don't know."  
"People won't state, Cisco. This isn't the dark ages. Wheelchair users are... Well, they're not common, but you know what I'm saying."  
"Uh huh. Yeah. I can't."  
"Cisco. You're going to have to-"  
"Accept it?" Cisco asked. "You have no idea how often I hear that. It's getting old fast. I've already accepted it." He shrugged. "I'll be in a wheelchair forever. It doesn't bother me."  
"It sounds like it does bother you." Iris countered.  
"Well, maybe a bit."  
"It's new to you, isn't it? You've only had nearly two and a half months or so to get used to it. You were in a coma for half the time." Iris said.  
"And I'm getting tired."  
"I'm the one pushing your wheelchair here, Cisco!" Iris chuckled.  
"Yeah. You are." Cisco chuckled back. "But I'm not happy about it."  
"You just laughed!"  
"Yeah, but I'm not happy."  
Iris shook her head and walked up to the door of Jitters, opening it to let Cisco inside.  
Reluctantly, he entered after her. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was so scared. He hadn't really left S.T.A.R. Labs or, well, the hospital since the shooting-well, a few rare times. But being out in Jitters-and in a wheelchair-was definitely scaring him.  
"I just feel like I'm never going to be whole Cisco again." Cisco sighed.  
"No, Cisco, don't feel like that." Caitlin rushed over to him. "You are whole."  
"Where did you come from?" Cisco asked half heartedly.  
"Cisco, please don't see yourself as less than."  
"I don't."  
"You're whole."  
"I'm not."  
"And you'll walk again some day."  
"I won't."  
"Cisco. Please don't do this to yourself. It's breaking my heart."  
"What about my feelings?" Cisco blurted out. "Caitlin, everyone wants me to be Happy Shiny People Cisco, but I've just had a major life change. More than one, actually. And I need to deal with that. But nobody seems to understand." He breathed heavily. "I'M NOT BARRY ALLEN!" He shouted.  
Everyone stopped to stare at Cisco, who immediately put his head down.

* * *

 

Jesse was sitting in the top level of Jitters when she heard shouting and looked down. She was shocked when she saw it was Iris, Caitlin and Cisco.  
It was probably lucky then, that she was sitting on the second floor, right where Cisco couldn't get to.  
But he looked so helpless. Dammit. Why was she getting up and walking down the stairs? Why was she walking over to Cisco? Why?  
"Jesse?" Caitlin asked.  
"No. You're not Barry Allen. You're Cisco Ramon." Jesse said. "A brilliant and talented engineer. Who uses his mind-not his legs-to solve problems."  
"Jesse." Cisco looked up. "Holy shit. Harry's been so worried about you."  
"I'm not going back." Jesse shook her head.  
"Why not?" Iris asked.  
"Because my father-he killed a guy. I don't even know who he is anymore."  
"You do, Jesse. He's still the only person you know properly on Earth-1." Iris said.  
"But, Iris, I don't even know him anymore! He killed a man!"  
"To get you back safe from Zoom."  
"He didn't need to. He had you and Barry and Joe..." Jesse trailed off.  
Cisco clamped his hands tightly down on the handrims of his wheelchair.  
"He loves you, Jesse. And it's killing him that you're not there." He said.  
"Please. Just go and see him." Caitlin said.  
"You haven't seen what he's like." Iris added.  
"We're not asking you to trust him, Jesse. We're asking you to talk to him."  
"I don't know, Caitlin. What if he tries to justify what he did?"  
"Jesse, you'll never know unless you talk to him." Cisco said. "All he's done is try to help me. I don't need help. I need that evil me to stop harassing me. I need that stupid helmet gone so I can stop Vibing Zoom. But nobody cares about what I want or need. They just care about themselves without taking me into consideration-"  
"Cisco, I care." Jesse said. "And by the sounds of it, Dad's trying to care. Maybe I should give him another chance."  
"Please do, Jesse." Caitlin said.  
Jesse nodded in response.  
"Alright. I'll go get us a round of coffee then." Iris said. "What does everyone want?"  
"I'll just go for a regular coffee." Caitlin said.  
"Hot chocolate?" Jesse asked.  
"I don't really like coffee that much." Cisco shrugged, still clasping onto his wheelchair.  
"Okay. Three usuals and a hot chocolate." Iris nodded. "By the way, Dad, Barry and Wally are coming."  
"Yay!" Cisco remarked sarcastically.  
"Okay correction." Iris said, seeing Joe and Wally through the glass. "Dad and Wally are here." She smiled at them before realizing Joe's expression. Urgent.  
He entered Jitters and hurried over to the quartet.  
"There's been some kind of incident over at S.T.A.R. Labs." He said.  
"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.  
"I don't know." Joe said. "Barry texted me to say that something had happened, but I don't know what it was. I can't get through to him."  
"Dad?" Jesse asked in concern.  
"Jesse?" Joe raised an eyebrow, before quickly shaking his head. "I don't know, Jesse. I'm sorry."  
"We have to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. What if Barry's in danger?"  
"I'm going back there now, Cisco." Joe said. "And I'm taking Wally."  
"If you're taking Wally, Dad, then I'm coming." Iris said.  
"I need to know if my dad's okay." Jesse said.  
"We should go anyway, since we're technical support." Caitlin pointed out.  
"See. I told you all I shouldn't have left today. I told you. Y'all didn't believe me."  
"Cisco, now is not the time." Joe said.  
Cisco nodded. "Let's all get back to S.T.A.R. Labs then.

* * *

 

They all did go back to S.T.A.R. Labs, but didn't expect what was waiting for them. There was no real disaster, except for the fact that Other Cisco had escaped and locked Barry, Harry and Dante in the pipeline all together.  
"Dad!" Jesse threw her arms around her father. Harry was slightly confused, but hugged her back.  
"I thought I'd lost you. And we had this fight... I don't want that to happen again, Dad."  
"I thought I'd lost you, Jesse."  
"Dad. I don't want to fight anymore."  
"Neither do I."  
"But you shouldn't have killed that guy."  
"Jesse. Zoom had you."  
"Please don't kill anyone again, it makes me feel like I don't know you. I know my dad's not a murderer.  
"I promise, I won't." Harry said as he stroked his daughter's head gently.

* * *

 

"Dante. What are you doing here?" Cisco asked.  
"I came here to see you, Cisco." Dante replied. "I know you're not adjusting to this," he gestured to his brother's wheelchair, "as well as you could be."  
"I'm adjusting fine." Cisco said. I have Barry's help."  
"What's Barry going to do? Run around all day? He can't save you from this, Cisco. It's already done."  
"I know." Cisco said quietly. "I'll be like this forever. Well, not forever, just until I die."  
"And I'm sorry you have to go through this." Dante replied, equally as quietly. "You don't deserve this. If anyone does in our family, it's me."  
"Don't say that." Cisco shook his head. "Dante, don't say that."  
"It's true. You're so talented. You were going places. Me..."  
"Don't think like that."  
"I thought that other you was going to kill us all."  
"All the more reason for you to change your life now. You're 25, you're still young. You can do it."

* * *

 

"Barry. Are you okay?" Joe asked  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Barry answered.  
"How did he get you in the pipeline?" Iris asked.  
"He knocked us all out with those sonic blasts of his. Then next thing we all knew, we were awake in the pipeline. He was talking about opening a breach to Earth-2 and disappeared. He knows about Zoom. I'm certain that he does." Barry said. "I need to get faster. I need to beat Zoom. I need to beat both of them. And I know who can help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing you know what'll happen next?  
> And I hope this didn't come off as rushed.  
> Also, I must be the only person in the entire Flash fandom who doesn't think Dante is an abusive dick. I mean he is a dick, but he's not like he's portrayed in fics. He's just acting like brother. I don't have siblings myself, but I've grown up surrounded by people who do. Parents, friends, cousins... Point is, Dante cares about Cisco, deep down. He risked his life for his brother in more than one episode. He cares for sure.


	17. Back to the Past

"Okay, Barry, you're gonna have to be careful here." Caitlin said. 

"I will." Barry nodded.

"You're gonna go back to talk to Evil Thawne about getting faster at the point where we were all distracted by the dick Hartley Rathaway." Cisco said. "That way if you act suspicious, we'd be distracted by Hartley and the whole Ronnie and Stein Firestorm thing and blame it on that."

"I got it." 

"Barry..." Cisco grabbed Barry's hand. "Be careful." 

Barry nodded. 

"Good luck, Allen." Harry said. 

"Try not to change too much of the timeline." Caitlin said. "This sedative should knock you out long enough for you to pose as you. Just be careful when you do it." She handed him a needle.

"Guys, I'm just going to the past like a year and a half ago or whatever it was." Barry chuckled, taking the needle. 

"I know. But if you're not careful you could totally retcon our lives." 

"I'll be careful, Cisco." Barry carefully wiggled his hand free and pulled up his cowl. "I'll be gone for a few seconds. It'll be okay." He said before dashing to the particle accelerator. He ran as fast as he could and thought about that day with Hartley. Barry then saw some Harry Potter like Dementor flying towards him as the Speed Force opened around him and he found himself staring at himself with Hartley Rathaway outside Rathaway Industries. He stared for a few seconds before he realized what was happening. 

"Yeah. I remember this." Barry smirked, dashing off around the corner when interference came on over his comms device.

Past Barry saw this and ran after Barry. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"I'm you." Barry replied.

"What do you mean?" Past Barry asked.

"I mean I'm you." 

"You're not me!" 

"Yes I am." Barry stabbed Past Barry with the needle Caitlin gave him and as he fell to the ground, Barry swapped the emblems on their suits, Barry's white and yellow lightning bolt emblem for Past Barry's red and yellow lightning bolt emblem. 

"Barry, do you hear us?" Thawne-Wells asked.

"I do, Loud and clear." Barry took another look at his unconscious self. "Now I'm definitely you." He ran over to Hartley. 

"You actually ready to face me now?" Hartley scoffed. "Or have you been talking to your friends?"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"You're listening to them right now, aren't you? Harrison Wells. Caitlin Snow. And Cisco Ramon. I hear the frequency. But can they hear me back? Can they hear you about to get defeated?" 

"No. They're gonna hear you get your ass kicked by me." Barry said confidently. 

Hartley blasted him with his sonic gloves and Barry, knowing what would happen, dodged the blast and threw the nearby police officers' batons at Hartley, and quickly disarming his sonic gloves from him. 

"Looks like you're not as smart as everyone says." Barry smirked. 

"Well I'm smart enough to have figured out who Wells _really_ is." Hartley smirked back. "You see... I know his secret."

"Guys, it's over, I'm bringing him in." Barry said. 

* * *

Over at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry had Hartley in handcuffs and walked him down to the Cortex. 

"You know, being scooped up by a guy clad in head to toe leather is a longtime fantasy of mine." Hartley chuckled. "So thanks." 

Barry pushed him away and Caitlin and Eobard Thawne-Wells went over to him. 

"Oh. Was I wrong about Cisco Ramon? Did he crack? I bet he did, he probably couldn't take it." Hartley chuckled. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Cisco ran up to the four of them. "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." He said coolly. 

"Well, well, well, Cisco. You've lasted a lot longer than I would have expected. 

"Yeah?" Cisco folded his arms. "Well _you_ didn't last ten seconds against The Flash." 

Barry's jaw almost dropped. He was so used to seeing Cisco in a wheelchair now that it shocked him to see him _standing_ there. And Wells-even though it wasn't him, it still looked like him-Barry was used to him walking around that seeing him in a wheelchair was weird. It was weird how their roles had been reversed like that. 

"Hey." Cisco said, jerking Barry from his thoughts. " _I_ assign the nicknames around here. Although that one's not bad." 

"Caitlin. I never did get that wedding invite."

"Shut the hell up!" Cisco growled. 

"Cisco." Thawne-Wells said warningly. 

Cisco grunted and grabbed Hartley and pushed him forward. "Stay in front of me." He said, pushing Hartley as he walked through the halls to the Pipeline. 

Caitlin and Thawne-Wells went after, followed by Barry. 

"Hey uh... I need to talk to you." Barry said to Thawne-Wells.

"Okay, go ahead, Barry."

"So I was wondering how I could go faster? With the speed equation."

"Why would you need the Speed Equation?"

"I just figured... If I'm ever gonna beat the Man in Yellow, I need to be faster."

"You drive a hard bargain, Barry. Okay. I'll help."

* * *

Upon their arrival at the pipeline, Cisco and Caitlin already had put Hartley into a cell.

"Scanner's detecting foreign metallic objects in your ears." Cisco declared. "Take them out."

"I can't." Hartley said. "I suffered head trauma when S.T.A.R. Labs exploded and my hearing was severely damaged. Without these, I'm in pain you can't imagine."

Cisco shifted on his feet as Hartley turned to Caitlin. 

"We all lost something that night."

"Uh, could you scan for explosives, Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Explosives?" Thawne-Wells asked.

"Yeah, I figured there was an interference. It could be explosive, right? Like an EMP or something?"

"Yeah. In his hearing aids." Cisco confirmed. "Take them out."

"What about-" Hartley began angrily.

"Pipe in music to counteract his tinnitus." Thawne-Wells said. "We'll make him some new and less explosive hearing aids. Barry, come with me."

"Sure." Barry nodded, following him. 

"That was a good guess, about the explosives." Thawne-Wells said. 

"Yeah. I guess it was." 

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks." Barry said. 

* * *

As soon as he found out that there was a problem at CCPD, Barry rushed right over there. And saw Joe and some of the other cops looking stunned. As the Flash, he rushed out and came back in as Barry Allen. Joe informed him that his lab was destroyed and so he went to clean up the mess. As he did, the since dead Eddie appeared to talk to him about what happened.

"You mean you saw it?" Barry asked. 

"Briefly yeah." Eddie answered. "It was all black and ghost like." 

"Ghost like?" Barry raised an eyebrow. 

"Our shots went right through it." 

"Like a Dementor from Harry Potter?" Barry asked slowly. 

"Yeah. Like that..." Eddie paused. "Barry, are you okay?" 

"Fine, yeah, Eddie. I'm just fine." Barry nodded. "I just, I think I have to go." 

"Oh. Okay." Eddie said. "Yeah. I'll see you around."

Barry walked down to the main area and saw Joe again. 

"Barry, why are you acting so weird?" Joe asked. 

"I'm not acting weird." Barry replied. 

"If this is because of Eddie and Iris-"

"It's got nothing to do with Eddie and Iris." Barry assured. "I've moved past that." Which he had, given that he was from a year into the future. And that he may or may not be involved with Cisco now. Who can't walk. All the things that had changed in the past year really freaked Barry out. He hadn't realised that so much actually  _had_ changed.

"As long as you're sure." Joe said, uncertainly.

"I'm sure." Barry replied. "I've got to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs now. Maybe Caitlin, Cisco or Dr Wells," that name felt funny in his mouth, "can figure out what that thing was."

"Good idea, Bar." Joe nodded. "Maybe they can figure out a way to kill it too." 

* * *

Over at the Pipeline, Cisco smirked as he stood outside Hartley's cell, piping in Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up. Caitlin stood next to him, carrying Hartley's sonic gauntlets.

"You know, I take it back." Hartley said. "I'd rather cope with the tinnitus than this crap. Especially since you're clearly enjoying this."

"You don't know how much." Cisco smirked. 

"You know you have to listen to this too, right?" 

"As long as you don't like it, I'm happy." Cisco replied. "Now tell me how your gauntlets work." 

"I'm not doing that." 

"I'm not asking." Cisco turned off the music.

Hartley brought his hands to his ears. His expression quickly changed and pulled them down again, looking almost frightened. 

Cisco noticed this and he and Caitlin turned around. 

"Dementor!" Cisco shouted. "What?!" He hurried to open the cell door. "Caitlin, get in." 

"Holy Harry Potter." Hartley said in shock as Caitlin and Cisco entered his cell. "What in the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know." Cisco said. 

"Cisco, are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Caitlin asked. 

"Yeah, this glass in impe..." Cisco trailed off when the Dementor thing cracked the glass. "Netrable." He finished, slowly. 

"You sure?" Caitlin asked.

"No." Cisco shook his head. "We need Barry here, I have no idea how to defeat that thing."

"But I might." Hartley said. "Give me my gauntlets." 

"No! You'll use them to escape!" Cisco half shouted. 

"I'll use them to save all our lives so hand them over."

Cisco let out a low growl. "Caitlin, hand them over." 

"If we die because of this." Caitlin began. 

"I hope we won't." Hartley fiddled with his gauntlets. Cisco and Caitlin covered their ears and saw that the Dementor thing was doing the same before it eventually flew away. 

"Thanks." Cisco said begrudgingly. 

"No problem." Hartley replied.


End file.
